


Capsized

by Max72



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max72/pseuds/Max72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>End of Season Three. Adama and Roslin deal with the fallout of the many battles they are fighting</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a long time ago but I'm adding all my work over here!  
> There are 22 chapters in total!

Part One

Laura ran a hand through her hair and rubbed her eyes, she was so tired she was ready to drop into the first available bed that presented itself. She struggled to keep up with the fast stepping Admiral and he showed no sign of slowing down. Frankly she thought she could have stopped, wolf whistled behind him and it still wouldn't have drawn his attention. All around them the crew worked to repair the vastly damaged vessel.

Having given up on trying to keep up with the retreating figure of Adama, she looked more carefully at the men and women of this ship, each and everyone of them were tired and shell shocked from the past few hours, they all were - she had little doubt that Bill and her were any better off. They were exhausted, the last time they had slept was a distant memory and although the Admiral's step was quick she knew that had more to do with adrenalin than energy.

She entered his quarters behind him; the interview with Kara Thrace had seemed to last for hours, She had absolutely no idea for how long it had gone on. Since the trial verdict and jumping into the nebular, time had lost all meaning; it had simply become a fight for life.

Bill had been quiet all the way back here in direct contrast to earlier in the detention cell. He had been relentless in his interrogation of the Captain. Over and over he had questioned his former officer looking for any tiny cracks in her story, Laura had simply waiting for a how and a why from her but it didn't come. Thrace had been true to form with a mixture of sincerity and sarcasm which had only infuriated the Admiral more, perhaps for the very reason that it  
was the exact thing you would expect from Kara and that made the whole process more emotional and human for the stoic military leader. What was he to believe in, his heart and his eyes or his head and past experience?

He had reached his desk by the time she had closed the hatch and locked it. Turning back to him she spoke for the first time since leaving Kara, "As crazy as this all is, I can't see why the Cylons would use her like that, and they surely couldn't think we would take her back as if nothing had happened. You know, I'm actually starting to believe she is our Starbuck."

She waited expecting an answer from him and frowned when no acknowledgement came. She studied the man before her as he stood; back turned to her, arms outstretched, hands fisted pressing down onto his desk. She imagined it was not a pose seen by many and rarely had she seen it herself. His posture screamed defeat and something else she wasn't quite sure of.

She tentatively questioned, "Bill?" trying to get an answer to he earlier statement.

Seconds before it hit she realised the missing emotion in his stance was anger and it burned brightly.

"No" his voice was quiet initially but the volume rose with force as he repeated "No!", his hand unfurled and he arm swept the majority of the contents of his desk to the floor in a swift raging fury. His arm continued its destructive path until the desk was devoid of objects for him to take out his wrath upon.

With nothing left to take out his violent frenzy on, he rounded on Laura. She couldn't help the small step backward she took as his glare settled and burned through her.

In all these years of dealing with William Adama she had never witnessed this man so out of control and she hated to admit it but it frightened her. Oddly she wasn't concerned for her safety, she feared for him, for his sanity, this man was on the edge and there was precious little to stop him falling over, was this the last straw, had he hit that wall were you couldn't face any more? Was this  
one too many set backs in a ridiculously short amount of time? The last few weeks had been building for both of them into an emotional whirlpool.  
They had barely survived the Cylon fighting force that had descended upon them only hours ago, she could still hear the shouted orders and feel the straining tension as Adama had taken charge of the battle and by gods he had fought. For once they had caught a break and had an advantage over the Cylons. The Cylon fleet like themselves earlier on, had appeared to suffer the same power outage that the fleet had experienced. For a few precious minutes they had inflicted carnage and even when the cylons regained their power they  
hadn't seemed to be quite the slaying force they had grown to expect, the raider had been more easily picked off by their vipers, the base stars where sluggish in movement.

Not that Laura could comment she had felt decidedly rough through the whole fight; thankfully the pressure she had felt weighing down on her since they had jumped into the nebular had disappeared the minute they had jumped out. She had been meaning to ask anyone else if they had felt uncomfortable but there simply hadn't been time and it was small in importance.

Even with the break they had gained the sheer number of Cylons grossly out matched them, but Adama had never the less achieved the unthinkable and held out for those precious twenty minutes but the casualties had been high, Galactica was limping the fleet barely better, walking through the corridors the battle was evident, the cost almost too high.

Then just as the idea of them catching a breath and relaxing for a few minutes became a real possibility, they were whisked off again to be confronted by the one thing that would have more effect than any other on him – the return of Kara Thrace. The viper containing her had been kept on hold since its manifestation out of the blue. The ship and pilot had literary been shoved into the corner of the hanger deck under armed guard. Until the time had come for her to be lead through the ship to the detention cells.

Bringing her back to the present, Adama verbalised his anger savagely almost screaming in her face, "How can you say that, this can't be happening, people don't just come back from the dead!"  
He swung away from her again like a tornado, bellowing his thoughts in an unordered rant, using the whole room to pace around at high velocity the objects from his desk unheeded by it's owner crunched under his feet.

 

All she could do was helplessly stand and watch him self destruct. They had been through crisis after crisis and he had stood tall and unmoved, now all his emotions were being ripped from him in an uncontrollable tidal wave. The intensity of which she had never witnessed from him before and never wished to again!

His agitation seemed to be at last running out of steam as he slowed to a stop, facing the wall unable or unwilling to face her with his demons. This time his arms appeared to hold up his whole body as they leaned against the wall. She took a small step closer and called his name, but he wasn't quite finished with his anger as his fist suddenly flew back and slammed into the wall. She rushed instantly up to him; she wanted to stop him from further damage if she could. She wrapped her arms around him only to feel his body sag against the wall and start to gradually drop down to the floor, she went with him as he ended sitting in an untidy heap with her kneeling behind him.

"Stop Bill, please stop", her voice whispered in his ear. His head dropped the fight having left his body.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following through Season Three.

Part Two

"Why is she doing this to me?" he asked in a hushed desperate tone.

Her heart ached for him. He had lost the child he called daughter and fought hard to come to terms with it to some degree and now he was faced with her miraculous return which had no explanation and he needed a reason for all this, they all did but him most of all.

There was nothing she could say to make things better, she suspected that things would only get worse, in the short term, especially if Bill couldn't come to terms with Kara's reappearance whether it was for good or bad but she didn't want him pulling back from her, the harrowing torment this thunderbolt had caused could come to some good if he turned to her more often for emotional support, "Ssh it's o.k."

One of her hands swept up and she laid it upon his bowed forehead her thumb gently stroking the skin she touched in a calming fashion. Before long he moved his hand up to grasp the arm that was still wrapped around him. She felt the silent tears shudder through his body and felt the tiny droplets that hit her bare arm. She lean her head to press her face to the side of his, the tears running freely down her own face dropping to mingle with his.

They sat there for a long time, the lamp from the desk still worked but lay flat on the floor casting a ghostly shadow of them against the wall and leaving the room even more dimly lit than usual. It wasn't until she felt he was calming that she attempted to turn him in her arms knowing he wouldn't normally find this situation acceptable and reign in his emotions before they had naturally play out.

He sat in front of her drained of energy and feeling. The tears long dried on both their faces, "What am I going to do Laura?" his voice hoarse from spent emotion.

"I don't know Bill, but we will get through this", She lifted his head so he was looking her directly in the eye before carrying on, "and together, you are not alone."

His eyes were raw with suffering but he began to gain some of the strength she associated with him as he looked at her.

"I'm surprise you're even speaking to me after the trial."

She brought her hand up to cup his face gently and she said, "Well then, your an idiot Bill Adama - mostly for voting Baltar not guilty," pausing slightly, cocking her head and smiling up at him before continuing seriously, "But your also a idiot if you think that I would ever leave you to deal with this on your own".

She leant forward in reminiscence of a time long past and gently kissed his lips before pulling back and smiling. She was met with the first warm smile to hit his face in days, probably since the discussion that seemed so long ago already about the cabin and New Caprica.

Neither really wanted to get up but age was telling and muscles were starting to scream. He had to make a real effort to push himself off the floor and when he was upright he pulled her up to stand in front of him. They stood face to face, Bill slowly drew Laura into his arms and whispered, "Thank you," into her ear. She couldn't stop her fingers reaching for the nape of his neck and running through his hair.

They regretfully pulled apart and he looked round the room for the first time at the devastation he had caused and sighed, "Damn I better start clearing up."

She grabbed the nearest item from the floor a large carved wooden box and put it back on to the desk, turning to him she said, "Come on with two of us we'll have it sorted in no time."

He joined her picking up the various bit and pieces, miraculously nothing of vital importance or value had been broken a few pens and a glass had borne the brunt of the storming Admiral. Various folders that previously were stacked on the desk had fallen without spilling much of their contents. Never the less it took the pair some time to rearrange and tidy the room. It was Laura who spoke first as she straightened up from the floor, "Just as well this doesn't happen often otherwise you'd need a cleaner," she said in jest to him.

He didn't dare tell her this was the second time this had happened recently nor the fact that the first time had been about Kara Thrace too. The missing ship hadn't been noticed by anyone and as long as nobody went rooting around in his desk and found the broken pieces,that's the way it would stay. The fact that he had lostcontrol so spectacularly more than once recently, this time with a witness was not something he wanted to dwell on right now. He was starting to feel uncomfortable and embarrassed by his little show and even if, Laura had been incredible, this was something for which he would never have wanted to have a spectator present for.

"Thank you for your help," he said rather seriously.

Laura noticed the way his moods kept swinging and now with his next statement he seemed to have decided to sweep the whole thing under the carpet and pretend it hadn't happen.

"I should really go to CIC and check in." He said matter of factly.

Laura wasn't prepared to let him runaway and replied, "Oh no, no way you are exhausted and so am I."

When she saw him about to argue the point she continued, "Bill you have just had an emotional breakdown," raising her hand to stop him this time before she had finished. "Now I know you will be alright, I understand I really do but you need to rest, when was the last time you did that anyway?" she questioned.

Instead of answering her question he threw it back at her, "What about you, when did you last sleep?"

She smiled provocatively at him and said, "Well then today's your lucky day cause that's exactly what I'm going to do right now," grateful for the opening Bill had left with his question and that the Admiral hadn't already gone. She tried to lighten the atmosphere more by saying, "Now Admiral I don't make this offer very often so you should take it seriously into consideration."

She slipped off her shoes and made her way back to his bunk and sat on the edge and beckoned him over. When he just stared at her she joked while removing her jacket laying it on the floor and pulling her blouse from her skirt. "Don't take too long Bill; this offer may well have a time limit."

She quickly removed her skirt and disappeared under the covers. In the next moment her blouse was joining the rest of her clothes.

He sighed and began removing his boots without further argument.

"You should get Cottle to check out that hand later," she said as she watched him finish with his boots. He walked over without further comment slipping off his uniform jacket and sat on the edge of his bunk to remove his trousers before getting into the bed beside her.

"Just be warned Adama," She stated as he settled down into the bunk, "if you snore this will be the last time you share a bed with  
me."

He snorted and replied "As long as you don't steal all the blankets we'll be fine".

As he lay down beside her she snuggled down onto his shoulder, knowing nothing had been really been solved, she softly said, "Yes we  
will."


	3. Chapter three

They were both jolted awake by the sound of his phone. She couldn't see the time but from the way she felt they hadn't been asleep long.

Bill grabbed the phone off the hook none to gently and answered gruffly, "Adama go".

Laura laid back down as she watched his face, judging from the way it darkened, whomever was on the other end was not delivering good news. His hand came up to rub the bridge of his nose, a habit she associated with him when things weren't going his way, or maybe she smiled to herself it was just eye strain, she knew she could do with a new pair of glasses why would he be any different?

The call seemed to be coming to an end when Bill sighed and said," Alright I'll be down in five minutes," before hanging the phone back up and sliding out to sit on the side of the bunk.

Laura watched him as he began to search for his uniform, she mused that she really shouldn't be paying this much attention to the back of his boxer clad legs, especially when he leaned over like that to pull on his trousers. Her eyes instantly snapped forward as he turned and she disguised her interest with a question, "Is there a problem?"

"Hmn, some hitch with repairs, shouldn't take too long," He mumbled while he finished getting ready.

"I'll keep your spot warm then," she said light-heartedly.

Bill's eyes focused on her for a time before turning away to put on his boots. In the next moment he had gone out the hatch without a word.

Although somewhat puzzled by the abrupt departure the attractiveness of sleep won out and she quickly succumbed to sleep again.

The next time she woke her hand naturally moved across to find a still empty space, she sighed to herself why couldn't they leave him in peace for a while but she knew why - they put him on a pedestal, they looked upon him as their only hope. It was frightening really if anything were to happen to him she had a feeling the military would run round like headless chickens, nobody able to run this ship and dooming the rest of the fleet with it..

After the last few hours she knew that he wasn't invincible, but realistically she knew that she was one of the few that believed that, he was their knight in shinning armour but right now what he needed was rest, if she could find a way in her powers to achieve it she would happily pass a law.

She got out of the bunk slipping her blouse on not bothering to do up the buttons and padded out of the room intent on getting a drink of water. She stumbled out to the desk in the dark and poured herself a glass before turning to head back to bed.

It was only then that she noticed the silent figure of the Admiral sat on the couch with a glass cradled in his hands.

"Gods you made me jump Bill, What the hell are you doing out here?" she questioned.

As he looked up at her though the dark room she self consciously pulled the two halves of her blouse together and did up a few of the buttons before heading closer to the silent man.

Worriedly she asked "Did something go wrong with the repairs?".

Coming out of his fugue he answered, "No. No it's all back on track for a little while anyway till the next problem comes up."

She closed the final distance between them before sitting down next to him, "So why are you sitting out here in the dark then Admiral?"

He glanced across at her before returning his gaze to the swirling liquid in his glass.

"Thinking."

This could be an even longer night than she imagined, she mused and patiently queried, "About?"

"My dysfunctional family actually," he paused before carrying on, "You know you're the only person in it that I can truly trust and rely on and even you..."

He looked sharply up at her, grief stricken at what he was about to say without thinking, so she carried on for him calmly, "And even I have an uncertain future," she smiled sadly up at him inwardly touched that he included her as family.

"I'm sorry that was..."

She didn't let him finish as she reach out and gripped his arm, "It's OK."

"I'm so tired Laura," He said showing a crack in his armour.

He nodded in the direction of the hatch and said "Do you think they have any idea out there how hard this all is?"

"No, but I do. I think they probably have very little idea, probably think we live on juicy perks that come with the our positions," her eyes sparkled with mirth before continuing, "and remember it hasn't all been bad, we've had some good times too.

Her grin and gentle teasing didn't have the desired effect though as he complained, "Yes, there were good times but now we're back here doing our jobs, we’re not even supposed to think about them!"

Laura's eyes lit with devilment this time as she cheekily said, "I think about them a lot you'd be amazed at how those memories help with certain activities."

He chuckled as she giggled on, "Seriously Bill you should try it sometime use your imagination a little bit, and I find it gets me working a lot quicker!"

She took the glass from his hand and took a sip of the warm liquid before handing it back to the now smiling man.

"You know Lee will sort himself out Bill, find what his looking for and be back, he has to remember how lucky he truly is, there aren't that many families left out there in the fleet and sooner or later he'll get his head back together and realise that. And as for Kara..."

"Do you think we could just get away with ignoring her down there for a while," He said hopefully.

She laughed, "Knowing Kara she is already working on an escape plan and if that doesn't work she resort to cheating her way out,"

He questioned her, "You really think it is Starbuck?"

She pulled her legs from the floor to tuck them underneath her and turning to face him as she composed her reply," I can't explain what's happened Bill, I really can't, but I have to say I don't believe she is a Cylon."

He turned his head to stare at her while considering her answer. His gaze fell to look at her carefully taking in her hands wrapped tightly round her body, "You're Cold?"

"A little," she admitted and smiled as he unexpectedly took off his jacket and laid it across her knees.

He spoke lightly, "You know, if you can't come up with something to explain Kara's reappearance, as the woman who had visions about the mythological Arrow of Apollo. Then I think we may all be sunk."

She laughed and hit him gently on the arm, "No, as you so fondly say, we're all screwed."

He laughed as she carried on, "Sunk sounds like we’ve been floating in the middle of a frakking pond."

His features had relaxed for the first time since this had all begun and she went for the knock out blown.

"I don't know about you but I so don't want to be sunk on a battlestar," she smiled as he took a large gulp of his drink, "Now being screwed on a battlestar is a whole different matter."

The spray of Ambrosia and snort of laughter was a joy to hear.


	4. Chapter four

The morning saw them both slightly more rested, they had managed to get in a couple of hours sleep, not nearly enough, but they were thankful for that and after they had both eaten some breakfast, Laura sat herself on Bill's couch and went through some reports before starting her day. Bill sat at his desk and got up to date by phoning CIC.

With some relief to both of them no more problems had come up with the repairs and although there was a hideous amount to do they were proceeding at a good speed.

They carried on chatting about various bits of business in a relaxed manner for some time; most importantly they needed to come up with schedules for repairs and not only to Galactica. Thankfully all of the FTL drives had worked like clockwork to jump away from the Cylons but some of the vessels had sustained damage when a rare raider had broken through Galactica's lines. Now they were in need of specialist help, which mostly had to come from this crew. The trouble was, they couldn't be called away from the vital repairs on board this ship. They both knew it would take careful and delicate handling to persuade Captains from other vessels that this was the case though.

They were both jolted from the debate of who should handle that, by a sharp rap on the door, but before Bill could respond the hatch was flung open and an angry looking Lee Adama barged in to stand in front of the desk.

"Lee," his father grimaced already noting the stormy expression on his sons face.

"What are you going to do about Kara?" he demanded straight away, "You can't just leave her down there."

The reply, to Lee's surprise, didn't come from his father but rather from the President who had sat unnoticed by the Admiral's son in his irritation.

"Mr Adama," she stated emphasized the Mr, watching him flinch slightly, " Have you made an appointment to see the Admiral because you can probably see if you open your eyes for a minute, the Admiral and I are in the middle of a meeting," It was said calmly in her best Presidential tone with a smattering of her teachers voice. She had to admit she rather enjoyed taking him down a peg or two.

Lee, unfazed by the President's comments and oblivious to the warning tone in her voice, wasn't finished with his tirade and his voice darkened "With all due respect Madam President, The Admiral is MY Father".

"Only when it suits you," Laura muttered under her breath, obviously too loudly as both Bill and his son looked sharply over at her. She sent an apologetic smile in Bill's direction and turned backed towards her villain in the piece.

Lee chose to ignore her comment and continued, "As such I have a right…."

It was his Father that stopped the sermon by interrupting in a tranquil tone, "Lee I have absolutely no intention of discussing Captain Thrace with you, so unless there's something else you have to say," leaving it open he never the less turned away from his son in dismissal.

The Admiral's words didn't have a calming effect on his son and he shouted back, "I have every right to know what's happening to Kara, you can't dismiss me like one of your men."

"No I can't because your not one of them are you," Adama's voice rising in annoyance, "This is a matter for the military and the Presidency to decide and therefore nothing to do with you."

Frustrations getting the better of Lee he turned to the President and pleaded, " Surely your not going to ignore the fact that he," pointing at his frowning Father, "shouldn’t be making this sort of call, You've always said he is too emotionally involved with Kara, leave it to him and he'll just let her rot down there in those cells rather than make a decision, cause that’s easier than dealing with her."

Laura's voice sarcastically snapped, "Perhaps you would prefer that I airlock her right now, would that be a quick enough for you Lee?"

Lee looked at Laura for once lost for words and floundering, he looked from Roslin to Adama beginning to realise how seriously out gunned he was here, taking on both these people was a mistake, if it had been his Father alone he may have been able to get somewhere but the two together made a formidable team. He was starting to look like a prize idiot, he had let his feelings get in the way, and not for the first time involving Kara, he anger he knew had built up over more than this situation.

Now he just wanted to retreat with some dignity intact, but Laura sliced though his thoughts as she continued on unwavering in anger, " The only person I can see here with bad judgement is you, I suggest you get your head together and stop charging in here like a twelve year old whose kicked his ball over the fence and wants his Daddy to go fetch it for him."

"Lee," his father tried to smooth over Laura's harsh words, "I understand how difficult this...” but Lee Adama distracted voice interrupted "Yea right," and before more could be said he turned and rapidly walked out.

"Great," Bill sighed glaring towards Laura, "So much for getting the family back together!"

Laura grimaced and replied, "Sorry, I didn't intend to say all that, it's just I have..."

"Issues, I get it," he said patiently, "Besides I couldn't really disagree with much."

He sat heavily into his chair, "But he's right about one thing, we can't let this go on and on."

"Hmn," Laura said seriously before quipping, "Oh, but let's not tell him his right, please."

The smile on Bill's face was a relief, she thought perhaps she'd overstepped the mark with the storm she had sent in Lee Adama's direction but it seemed she'd got away with it at least with his Father and frankly she wasn't half as bothered about his son.

The knock at the hatch had them groaning simultaneously and Laura comically hitting her head with the folder she was holding in mock despair.

This time the resident on the other side did wait for an invite as the Admiral smirked over at Laura before shouting, "Come."

To there surprise this time it was Tory that stepped in, she looked a mess, her hair was untidy and clothes wrinkled, it was a look Laura was getting very tired of seeing and she sighed, it was time for her aide to sort out whatever was troubling her.

Tory it seemed was oblivious to Laura’s thoughts and wasted no time with pleasantries, getting straight to the point, "Madam President there's something I have to tell you."


	5. Chapter Five

"Madam President there's something I have to tell you."

Tory's face was serious and it had Laura inwardly groaning; she had a feeling the relaxed atmosphere was about to come to an end. Tory was carrying a whole stack of papers that she had clutched to her body, hands gripping tightly to the sheets.

Tory had come here for two reason the first one concerning them, but the second was a far bigger issue and she was still trying to come up with how she should word ‘I’m a Cylon’, in her head.

Laura sat forward and took off her glasses, "Tory what's wrong?"

Tory putting off the harder confession and decided upon the easier of conversations for her at least explained, "Madam President, It's being reported over the news channels that you and the Admiral are having an illicit affair, and you,” she said looking at Laura, “have stayed over with the Admiral in his cabin on several occasions."

Laura didn’t know what to expect when Tory had walked in here a moment ago but it certainly wasn’t that.

She looked over in surprise at Bill, who was unable to help the uncharacteristic bark of laughter that erupted within him. The sight of Tory's tormented face, along with his grinning one, had Laura puzzled over what to actually say to Tory's statement. So she just settled for staring in bewilderment between her aide and The Admiral of the Fleet.

"Admiral," Tory her nerves already strained stated in annoyance, "This is no laughing matter; it could have serious consequences for you and for the President."

Bill quipped back in a gruff manner, "You think - when the fleet has only just survived their biggest battle to date - Galactica is hardly flight worthy let alone ready to defend anything, anytime soon, and the fact that very few ships in the fleet are not damaged in some way." Barely pausing for breath he carried on, "to top all that, Captain Thrace has come back from the dead in a viper that apparently was destroyed, and my son decided to jack in his role on this ship to defend Gaius Baltar – who, I've just been informed, has disappeared without a trace, Again!" Bill looked straight at Tory in his an intimidating manner, "And you're worried about the press and a bit of idle gossip?"

Both Tory and Laura stared open mouthed as the Admiral ranted until Laura broke the silence by bursting into giggles, and Tory groaned at the way this was heading with her boss. She wondered how the Admiral, at times, so easily managed to bring out the immature side of the President.

Laura grinned, "Well obviously Admiral by anyone's standards that's got to be a slow news day!"

Unable to stop themselves from carrying on the banter that ran between them, Bill laughed, “I wouldn't mind, but they pick on the two people in the whole fleet that have absolutely no time to take off their own clothes let alone someone else's."

"We should count ourselves lucky Bill, next time they will probably accuse us of being Cylons."

They were too caught up in their own amusement to notice the grimace on Tory's face at those words or the way her hands tightened around the papers she carried, maybe today she decided wasn’t the time for her other announcement. She composed herself again before anyone noticed and carried on listening to fleet’s leaders in exasperation.

"You," Bill joked nodding his head at Laura, "if my memory serves me correctly, have already done that!"

At those words Laura gave in to another round of giggling. With no understanding of what they were talking about, Tory found herself starting to tire of these two in this sort of mood and tried to bring the conversation back on track.

"Admiral, Madam President," Tory said seriously, "Colonel Tigh and I have been discussing the best course of action and we feel"

She couldn't finish what she was saying as both Laura's and Bill's enjoyment came to an abrupt end and they simultaneously exclaimed, "What?"

Adama spoke first, "Since when do you and my XO consult over things?"

Tory looked guiltily over at the Admiral, who suddenly looked grave, before ducking her head to the ground trying to come up with an answer that didn't involve the sentence ‘since we found out we are both Cylons’ but no answer was necessary as the Admiral continued.

"Let's get this clear," he hissed, standing up from his chair to add weight to the comment, "I don't need you or Colonel Tigh managing my personal affairs, I can do that myself."

The choice of words had Tory's head snap up and look sharply at the Admiral, while the President quickly raised her hand in front of her face to hide the smirk.

Bill noticing the reactions threw up his hands and turned angrily away in frustration, muttering, "I don't believe this."

Trying to suppress the smile on her face at Bill's comment and realising somewhat disappointedly that his jovial mood had disappeared, she spoke to Tory, "OK look we’ll be able to smooth this all out in the next press conference, I'm sure there will be far more important things to report on than a silly rumour."

Tory opened her mouth to disagree but Laura quickly stepped in, "It will be fine, Tory," before sending a glance at the annoyed back of Bill Adama. "Is there anything else?" she said hoping to move Tory along before Bill blew his top at this ridiculous turn of events.

Her aide seemed to hesitate briefly before quickly reached into the pile she was carrying and pulled out a single piece of paper and handing it to Laura, "Your time table for today, Madam President, you can see, as you are already aboard Galactica I've scheduled in those meetings due to take place here first, which means you can then return to Colonial One for the afternoon."

Laura's eyes narrowed at the obvious attempt to get her away from Galactica and the Admiral but let it slide, she really didn't what to get into this discussion here so she said "Fine," before dismissing Tory, who again seemed to falter for a second on the verge of saying something before shaking her head and leaving.

Bill, Laura noticed, still had that grumpy look on his face as he sat back down at his desk. She sighed, the morning had been going so well too. Well she for one intended to get it back so she tried with, "According to my schedule I have a whole ten minutes spare before my first meeting, do you think that would be long enough for you to get my clothes off Admiral?" She pouted provocatively.

Bill Adama's eyes scrutinised Laura over the rim of his glasses before calmly saying, "Not nearly enough; the way I would do it."

Laura once again was lost in a bout of laughter, which never failed to bring a smile to his face.

"Promises, promises," she sighed before turning her back on him and getting back to work.

She didn't hear him move, the first she knew of it, was the feel of his hand as it swept away her hair, quickly followed by the feel of his lips at the base of her neck. She couldn't stop herself leaning into the warmth, as his fingers trailed through her curls.

She raised her hand to the back of his neck holding him in position allowing her fingers to play at the nape of his neck.

He whispered, "Thank you for looking after me last night." His lips trailed little kisses up her neck ending behind her ear before starting to pull away, forcing her hand to drop.

Before he parted fully from her he breathed into her ear, "You know one day soon, I will rip off all your clothes faster than Saul can empty a glass."

She closed her eyes briefly and took a large gulp of air, hoping to slow her racing heart but there was little hope of that as his voice continued seductively, "I'll make wild passionate love to you and more importantly," he said standing to his full height, his voice returning to its usual timber, "my son or your assistant won't burst in and find out all the rumours are true."

He moved towards the hatch as if nothing had happened, "I'll see you later Madam President for our meeting with the senior staff," he turned and sent her a dazzling smile before stepping out of his quarters.

"Damn," Laura shivered with frustration; she had thought she was in charge of this relationship!


	6. Chapter Six

In a voice, loud enough to give warning of his arrival, he said, "Hello," and uncertainly poked his head round the curtain.

There was always something unnerving about visiting a person in a Life Station’s bed, he mused, it didn't really matter who it was, but it was especially true if it were someone special. Perhaps it was simple fear, or perhaps it was the realisation that nothing pleasant usually happened in here.

His slight apprehension was quickly replaced by amusement at the sight of Laura sitting up on the bed; her glasses perched on the end of her nose, chewing the end of her pencil.

She was surrounded by papers and folders and her usual organised chaos, it amazed him how she ever found anything among it. He didn't consider himself immaculately tidy but she took paper shuffling to new heights. And why in hell, in the situation they were in, did they have so many blasted bits of paper.

"Hi, yourself," she smiled up at him, moving some of the folders from the bed and indicating for him to sit down.

He settled himself on the side of the bed facing her before he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"You know..." she said as she cocked her head in a to the side in a familliliar manner and grimaced slightly, "Same as usual, after a treatment."

Indicating the work surrounding her, he enquired, "Should you be doing this, perhaps you should rest for a bit?"

She reached out and grasped his hand and brought it over to her lap, "it's fine really, I'll be able to go back to my ship in a little while and have an early night."

"I'd invite you to have dinner with me if I thought you'd be able to eat anything," trying to lighten the mood he said, "plus there's always the chance Tory will be listening through the keyhole."

She smiled; they had barely seen each other since that morning, when Tory had dramatically told them that everyone in the fleet believed they were having an affair. It had later transpired to be one sleazy reporter whom nobody paid much attention too, trying to kick up some dirt. With so much else going on, the rest of the pack had dismissed it quickly.

They had of course spoken on the phone several times; they found themselves increasingly drawn to calling the other, late in the evening and chatting. They started out talking about the day's events but the conversation quickly turned informal, even intimate. It was a  
time they both cherished and fought to keep in their busy schedules.

She followed Bill's eyes that had dropped down to look at their joined hands and realised with embarrassment that her thumb had been unconsciously turning the ring on his finger. She stopped immediately and mumbled, "Sorry," before trying to pull her hand away. He had  
other ideas though and wouldn't let it retreat holding it firm.

She looked up at him in time to see him lean forward and gently kiss her lips. It wasn't enough for either of them and his other hand came up to tangle in her hair. She responded, leaning forward as their lips met again demanding attention, soft, warm and hungry their  
tongues meet and danced.

Time stood still as their hearts took control, not allowing them to question their actions or location. Hands grappled for leverage as they let themselves go.

The precious few moments of magic that had weaved around them were broken as the curtain was pulled back with a screech and the unmistakable gruff voice of Cottle pierced their bubble, "I think it's my job to check the patient's tonsils, Admiral."

The two jumped apart like guilty teenagers caught by their parents as Cottle moved round to the opposite side of the bed. His only view of Adama now was the sight of his tense shoulders but that didn't stop him picking up the muttered curse from his direction, "Frak."

Enjoying his new found information Cottle stated sarcastically, "In your own time, in your own room, thank you Admiral."

"Jack," the warning tone clear in Adama's voice, hoping to bring the doctors amusement to an end.

Cottle had no intention of spending the rest of the day in the brig, so he got back to the matter at hand but couldn't stop the chuckling sound in his voice as he spoke to the President.

"Now Madam President, let me just check your blood pressure and then you can be on your way. Then I can use my bed for something other than a filing cabinet."

Adama stood and stated, "I'll wait outside," before striding out quickly, pulling the curtain closed behind him.

He stood on the other side of the curtain cursing Cottle for his timing but not regretting a moment. He didn't have to wait long as the doctor walked out before informing him, "She's just getting dressed, and insists she going back to her ship." Unable to resist, he quipped as he walked away, "I'm sure teacher would let you carry her books though if you ask nicely."

The sound the Admiral made to the retreating doctor was awfully like a growl. The only consolation in all this, Adama thought, was that he trusted the doctor implicitly, he knew there was no need to say anything to him and what he had seen would not be repeated to anyone  
but he also knew that he was now a target for Jack's mirth.

The privacy curtain was once again pulled open, this time to the much more pleasurable and appealing form of Laura, she gave him a brief smile before turning back to tidy the bed and gather her things up in a large black bag.

Adama stepped forward and grabbed the bag from the bed and with a huff said, "What have you got in here?"

"Oh just frilly undies and girly things," she said cheekily.

Struggling to get a grip of the heavy bag he said, "Tell me you didn't carry this here yourself."

"No that's what security is for, isn't it?"

"Security is for your safety, Madam President," he said seriously before smiling at her and lifting the black bag up slightly," I shouldn't worry to much, all they'd have to do is hold this thing up  
in front of you, it would stop a nuclear missile it's that big."

She smiled and looped her arm round his offered one and headed out towards the hangar deck.

"Have you spoken to Kara again?" she asked.

"Yes, it's the still the same story."

Laura looked across at him before replying, "Bill, I don't think we can ignore what she is saying."

He sighed, "I know, I'm working on a plan that would have raptors jumping well ahead of us - say a couple of days for recon, to her coordinates. It will slow us down immensely but I can't see any way round that."

They arrived at the hangar bay and Adama handed off Laura's bag before turning to her," Get some rest and take care of yourself for a little while." As she started to turn he said quietly with a grin and lifting his eyebrows, "Of course if you need any help unpacking any  
of those girly things from that bag just give me a call."

"I shouldn't get too excited there Admiral," she quipped back, "You have no idea how difficult it is to get certain garments now, we are talking sturdy and practical," with that she left him chuckling and headed to the Raptor.


	7. Chapter Seven

Bill Adama flexed his shoulders, once more trying to relieve the tension that had only increased in the last few hours. He'd been rooted to the spot in CIC for far too long and he had the feeling that if he tried to move, his legs may well have seized up completely.

Adama looked up at the clock and sighed, it was well passed his shift but there was no sign of his XO. It looked as if he was a no show again! Saul was going through a rough patch, Bill had tried talking to him but to no avail, and if he wasn't drinking, he was sleeping. It was a pattern Adama was all too familiar with, but his timing sucked and he was growing increasingly tired of it.

The jumps had been going well. Each one brought them a little closer to Earth, according to Kara Thrace anyway. The problem was they were taking an age, and the raptor pilots were stretched. They were trying to cover, leaving a Raptor behind in case of the Cylons following and also jumping ahead to check the path was clear for the rest of the fleet. Adama wanted these ships to be at least a day ahead of Galactica and to thoroughly check out the area into which they were all jumping.

The situation had not been helped by a stupid accident involving Sharon Agathon, who for some unexplained reason had brought her Raptor in far too fast and been completely disoriented. It was the kind of mistake a nugget made, not an experienced pilot. It had left Adama with a badly damaged Raptor and one of his best pilots in life stations with a badly broken leg.

To the irritation of the Admiral, the hangar deck crew were taking their time in fixing the ship and the damage caused to the hangar deck itself. Despite the urgency that Adama had conveyed to the Chief when he had seen him last, they seemed to be in disarray. He understood that these men and women were working on precious little sleep but delays were just not acceptable when ships may well need scrabbling at a moment's notice.

The knock on effect was not restricted to a ship, a hangar deck and a pilot though, Sharon's husband, Karl Agathon was now working as a lone parent until his wife was discharged. By all accounts the child was going through a difficult stage; Adama could remember those times, he had been on leave over a period when one of the boys had been teething, he couldn't recall which one it had been but he had shamefully been rather glad to get back to space. All that resulted in a distracted and exhausted officer that Adama needed be relaying on more and more with the current situation with his XO.

All in all it left him feeling rather isolated on his own ship. Adama's mind flashed back to the time of New Caprica and walking through corridors devoid of crew. The ship wasn't empty now but the old adage of feeling alone in a crowded place still rang true.

His thoughts were cut short as Tigh finally made his appearance, looking less than shipshape, the Admiral tried to assess the fitness of his XO.

"You're late," Bill said gruffly.

"Sorry," mumbled the guilty looking Colonel.

Adama moved round the consol until he was standing at his friend's side and quietly said only to him, "Get yourself sorted out Saul, I can only carry you for so long."

Saul Tigh looked at Adama and nodded his head in consent, before lifting his eyes to the console.

Bill scrutinised Saul as he said, "I'm taking my break, if you need me I'll be in my quarters."

"Of course Admiral," the colonel stated looking at his friend.

Whatever the Admiral saw in his XO face seemed to satisfy him as he nodded, turned and walked away.

As Bill Adama reached his quarters he gave in to a heavy sigh. The sound of the hatch closing behind him seemed to echo the fact that the room was empty. What he would give to have Laura sitting on his couch right now. They hadn't seen each other since she had last been in Life Station and he had walked her to the shuttle. He smiled at the remembered conversation and his eyes strayed to the phone and then the clock, would she still be working or finished for the evening he wondered.

The last time he had spoken to her on the phone he had been a little concerned, she had sounded tired. She had every right, her days were long and she worked incredibly hard and through all that she fought a battle with her own body. When he had enquired how she was, it had been the same stock answer fine' and he wished she would just be honest and lean on him for a bit. She should realise by now that she didn't have to be strong in front of him, their relationship had moved past that surely?

Decision made Bill reached for the phone, and he waited patiently to hear her voice.

"Admiral," Laura Roslin's voice sounded wonderful to Bill's ears.

"Madam President," he said formally, "How are you?"

She sounded a little weary to his ears but she said, "I'm fine, thank you," merely speaking to him seemed to lift her as she continued, "actually it's been a quiet day, it's given me an opportunity to catch up on the mountain of paper work Tory relentlessly stacks on my desk."

He smiled and settled into his desk chair. "Tell me about it. Listen I have an issue that has been brought to my attention."

Laura sat up straighter, listening carefully for his tone and enquired, "Yes?"

"It's another shortage problem I'm afraid," he said seriously.

The President ran her hand through her hair, her mind screaming What now?' but her voice remained calm as she responded, "Go on."

"I have it on good authority, that there is a fleet wide shortage of frilly underwear," he said enjoying the burst of laughter that came down the line.

"Gods Bill," she said, "I thought you were serious then."

"I am serious Laura, this could have a detrimental effect on the whole fleet, how can anyone be expected to make babies otherwise" he laughed, "I think the problem should take top priority."

"Can I take it Admiral, that this conversation is so confidential that you're taking it in your private quarters," she giggled joining in with the humour, "Do you have any ideas on how to solve this serious position we find ourselves in?"

"Hmn, after due consideration, Madam President, I think I need to investigate this further, first hand"

"Bill!" Laura shrieked in laughter, "You are not looking through my underwear."

"Damn, a man can only try."

She snorted," Oh, you try all right."

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, Tory has me penned in for the morning."

"Good, I miss you."

"Me too," she said wistfully.

"Till tomorrow then.

"Bye, Bill," She breathed before putting the phone back gently.


	8. Chapter Eight

Laura looked at her watch, regretting it immediately, as Tory piped up, "You're due to meet with the Vice President in an hour, Ma'am."

Tory's impatience and constant hovering at the moment was beginning to irritate Laura. She seemed to be either super efficient or totally disorganised this past week and the President's nerves were fraying.

She was well aware that the Admiral was late for their meeting; it wasn't as if it happened often and she knew that there would be a good reason for it. The Admiral of the Fleet faced with a problem couldn't just walk away because he had a meeting, even if it was with the President.

"Tory," Laura stated with more patience than she felt, "Perhaps you could go and see if it's possible to delay or postpone my appointment with Tom?"

Her aide looked horrified at the suggestion and exclaimed, "But that will knock the whole schedule off."

Right, so much for being calm and patient, Laura Roslin thought, as she said irritably back, "Well sort it out then, that is your job isn't it?"

Tory shot Roslin a nasty glare before countering, "Of course Madam President," and made her way angrily out, almost knocking into a startled Admiral as he stepped through the hatch followed by Colonel Tigh, who hesitated a moment to look at Tory as she exited, nodding briefly at her.

The Admiral's head tracked the quickly retreating, aggravated aide before turning back to the equally annoyed, seated President. He smiled slightly as he explained, "I apologise for our tardiness, Madam President, we got delayed with a slight technical problem in CIC."

Roslin still smarting from Tory's attitude, just waved off the apology and got straight down to business, "You have the plans for the next series of jumps?"

"Yes," and, "Frak," were the simultaneous answers from the two men standing.

The Admiral turned a sharp glare towards Saul Tigh, as his XO fretted worriedly, "I've left them in CIC."

The Colonel glanced between the strained face of the President and the cross looking Admiral before he started moving off, "I'll just go and get them ...," making a quick exit.

Adama sighed heavily and found himself apologising again, "Sorry."

She didn't look best pleased, about being kept waiting and he stood somewhat awkwardly trying to find a way to break the ice. Last time they had seen each other they had shared a very passionate kiss, but if he had imagined they would start as they had left off he was sadly mistaken, as Laura Roslin, President of the Colonies looked back athim in annoyance. Damn Saul, for his incompetence' he thought.

Adama sat down across from her at the table making him feel a little less like naughty school child answering to the head teacher.

"Bad day," he smiled unsurely.

She looked up at him from the report she was reading, realising how uncomfortable he looked and smiled tightly, "Yes," she sighed as her attention turned back to what she was reading, "And it appears to be getting longer and longer."

Before he could apologise yet again, Tigh blustered in holding the plans and their meeting started, if rather late.

Halfway through Tory reappeared, looking a little less harassed and announced that she had managed to rearrange the meeting with Zarek for the following day.

As their assembly came to an end, Adama dismissed Tigh, and Laura asked Tory to check on her shuttle before they cleared the table and headed for the closed hatch.

As Adama placed a hand on the latch he turned to Laura and enquired hopefully, "Could you get away for dinner tonight?"

"No, not tonight," was Laura's preoccupied answer as she sorted through her papers.

"I see," he said in disappointment.

She took a good look at him properly for the first time since he and Saul Tigh had walked in there, she had been distracted by Tory and her displeasure had flowed through their time together, he looked tired and her attitude obviously hadn't helped.

She reach out and touched his arm, waiting for his eyes to lift before saying more gently, "Tory has me in meetings until late, I'm sorry."

He smiled in relief, "That's OK, it was just a thought; you look as though you could do with a break."

She snorted, "Could you tell Tory that? - unless I'm asleep she seems to want to fill my every minute."

He looked carefully at her, hesitantly lent forward and kissed her cheek. It was an odd moment, the whole meeting had been uneasy, mainly due to her discord after her run in with Tory, but they had both been subdued. They were working, not relaxing and it made all the difference, but if they were to go ahead with this relationship, it would always be so; it was the nature of their jobs. The fleet had an ever demanding need for her time and Galactica a need for his. It was obvious from that sleazy reporter the other day that any observed relationship between them would be frowned upon and if she were honest, who could blame them - it smacked of scandal!

The question was did she want to, or have the strength, to walk away. He certainly didn't appear to want to. That left it up to her.

She ran her fingers down his arm and grasped his hand before she said evenly, " This was never going to be easy Bill, the men and women of this fleet will see it as wrong, an abuse of power and they will be up in arms at what you want to happen."

Acutely aware of the turn of phrase she had used and starting to fear the worst he said insistently, "No that's not true, there is nothing bad or distasteful in what we are doing Laura, I love you and we should be entitled to behave like any other individual in the fleet, the time for censure is gone, this is a time for survival."

It was an impassioned plea but Laura hadn't heard much of it past I love you' and just stood staring at him until he felt he should carry on, "Please don't make this experience wrong Laura, I know we can't shout this from the rooftops but don't make what I feel for you dirty or sordid."

It happened suddenly, out of the blue, she was paralysed by the sensations that she felt for this man, her eyes filled with tears, bombarded by emotions. Fear was beginning to overwhelm her.

Everything had been going so smoothly, a little flirting, some kissing and really she hadn't had time to ponder where this was all going, she'd just enjoyed it, now she was faced with that question, was she in love with him?

Her mind was whizzing round she couldn't cope with his words, she hadn't seen them coming and they scared her beyond measure. Laura raised a shaky hand to her lips wondering why they wouldn't work and shook her head, struggling to say, "I can't ..., I'm sorry Bill," before fumbling to open the hatch and quickly move past, leaving him standing in shock and bewilderment.

She had reached the entrance to the hangar bay before she really became aware of what she had done and her new surroundings. She took great gulps of air to calm herself and held firmly to the hatchway willing her legs to stay steady.

Once she had regained her equilibrium, pulling her presidential shield around her, lifting her head, she made her way over to her waiting transport. Her pilot and Tory welcomed her aboard and she sat down automatically reaching for the restraints.

The shadow that fell over her was unmistakable and his gruff voice only confirmed her suspicion, "Hotdog, Tory, I need a moment with the President."

The pilot was quick to respond whether due to training or the intense atmosphere he blurted out, "Yes Sir," and was gone in seconds. Tory however stood firm until the Admiral turned his glare on her and she backtracked off the vessel.

Adama had been stunned when Laura had fled from his words. He was left questioning himself on whether he had read this whole situation wrongly. It was true they had only shared a kiss; he had naturally thought it was just the start, Laura had seemed equally keen, but now she appeared to have changed her mind. One thing was certain he couldn't leave it like this. He needed to find out her true feelings, so he set off after her. Suspecting she would want to be away from Galactica he headed straight for the hangar deck. His guess had been correct as he was just in time to see her disappear into her shuttle, so he quickened his pace in order to reach it before it was too late.

He was too focussed on his task to notice the looks from the hangar crew, as he rushed onto the shuttle or the questions asked as he ordered the pilot and the president's aide off.

He stood slightly breathless looking down at the woman he had given his heart too, knowing from her actions it was probably futile.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Bill stop Laura from walking away?

They were at some sort of impasse, as he stood over her and she refused to look at him. A loud metallic sound of something hitting the floor outside on the hangar deck had her twisting in her seat towards the sound and after a few moments she reluctantly turned her eyes to Bill.

“Tell me you don’t want this and I will go, but don’t run away from me Laura, no matter what happens I will stand by you.”

Every word he said made the decision harder.

Her mind was swirling with mixed emotions, never before had a jumble of words so affected her. Certainly nothing Richard had ever whispered in her ear while they were together, but frankly looking back anything Richard Adar had said to her was usually meaningless. What Bill had to say could change everything, the possibilities this time, were endless.

She wasn't fond of those romantic novels where the women would swoon over the man, her hero. She found faintly ridiculous the characters that fought all the way through a book only to fall into each others arms at the end. Her mind flashed to a detention cell and Bill's angry face as the bars slid closed. No, this was not the same at all, she told herself.

Laura looked away from him trying to find the answer to his question. She was fiercely independent and the idea of giving up even a pinch of that independence paralysed her with fear, but equally, she had to admit that this man had fractured her walls and it wouldn't take much for them to crumble. It was obvious from both their reactions that this was no casual affair, and it had been a long time since she had made such a commitment.

She looked back at him meeting his eyes. It seemed to be the signal he had been waiting for as he knelt down next to her chair and reached across to cup her fretting hands.

"I can wait, Laura, if that’s what you need, I can wait."

She nodded her head, hating herself for being so melodramatic and needy, but she should think this though carefully shouldn’t she?

Laura watched him acknowledge her answer and prepare to stand. As she thought through his offer, she realised that if she let him go now, by the time she saw him again she would have talked herself out of the whole thing. She didn't need time to think it over again and again, one way or another; this needed to be resolved now. So when he started to pull his hands away, she prevented it and looked up into his deep staring eyes. She leaned forward and rested her forehead to his and sighed, "If I let you go now the decision will be no, it would be so easy to talk myself out of this," she closed her eyes before whispering, " but I can't, I can't walk away either."

He pulled his hand from her worrying fingers and gently cupped her face as the tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Don't you see," she cried gently, “this could be so dangerous?”

Not understanding what she was thinking he said, “I know we will have to be careful, the press…” he didn’t have time to finish the statement because Laura pulled her head away from him and exclaimed, “NO!” She fumbled with her seat restraint until it came open and she staggered away from him.

“Laura?” he questioned unsurely.

“I hate this,” she stated not looking at him, “I hate the way you make me feel.”

He looked in concern at Laura and took a step towards her. He swallowed as he asked, “How do I make you feel, Laura?”

She shook her head in frustration, “Weak, you look at me and I feel out of control, pathetic and weak.”

He looked staggered by her revelation and took another small step towards her and pleaded with her, " you're not weak, Laura, you are the strongest person I know, you have proven that time after time." He looked down as he said, “I understand if you're worried about giving up your independence," his head came up suddenly and he looked passionately at her, "You have lived the last few years in this dominant role, a striking individual, but Laura, I don't want you to give anything up, I want you just the way you are."

Her eyes followed his every move as he stepped slowly closer and closer. His eyes never left her face as he tried to judge how his words were going down, " I want you to have it all because you deserve it all, more than anyone else, I just hope that you will let me be apart of that."

He had finally come to a stop in front of her, as he finished one of the most important speeches in his life with, "Don't tell me that I make you feel weak because I wouldn't burn for you like I do, I wouldn't love you the way I do!"

Bill didn't hesitate, didn't attempt to take it slow, he just stepped into her space and grabbed her shoulders and brought his lips fiercely to hers. She didn't stop him; she didn't want to, she just hung on, unable to really respond to the assault his lips were causing. Her arms where not so restricted and they came up to grip at the sides of his uniform, crushing and creasing as they fought for leverage.

He pulled away slightly, their eyes meeting, passion shining, she step forward this time and brought their clashing lips together, their was nothing gentle in the release and they were left breathless by the encounter.

His voice growled with emotion, “How do I make you feel, Laura?”

“I ..., “she stammered to his words.


	10. Chapter Ten

“How do I make you feel,” he demanded.

She looked deep into his burning eyes, “You make me feel alive,” she said before finishing with certainty, “You make me feel like... I love you.”

He stepped back and looked carefully at her. This had been one hell of a roller coaster. He reached out and took her hands as she smiled uneasily at him, he needed to tread carefully and break the tension a little. Bill brought her hands up to kiss them gently before reassuringly saying, “We can work this out Laura”.

Her face seemed to relax as he said those words, so he teased, “We can smooth out this little infatuation you have with me.”

Some of the fire returned as she quickly retaliated with, “Don’t flatter yourself Adama, it’s the comfortable quarters and that wonderful sofa, I'm craving.”

He smiled looking back at the open hatch, “You know Tory could be poking her head in at any moment.”

She sighed, “I still don’t see how we can...”

She didn’t get to finish as Adama insisted, “Ssh,” and raised a finger to her lips, “One day at a time, is how.”

She grinned and opened her mouth to bite the digit softly. The action had Bill Adama groan in frustration before gently pulling his finger out of her mouth and stating, “You are a very naughty; Ms Roslin, but we will have none of that.” He stood a little straighter as he said proudly, “I intend to court you like a gentleman.”

She let out a burst of giggling and raised her eyebrows at his statement.

He beamed back, “I’m not easy you know.”

Resisting the obvious comeback, she joked, “I’d like to see where you’re going to get flowers and chocolates, Admiral.”

“Is that a challenge, Madam President? ” he countered.

“If you manage to find flowers and chocolate, you’d have a long list of women falling at your feet.”

“Firstly, how do you know I don’t already have a long list?” and he smirked as he said, “And secondly, are you saying that, I'd have you falling at my feet?”

She opened her mouth in mock outrage, laughed out loud and swiped at his arm, “I’m not sure this new cocky Admiral is a good thing, you go out there,” she pointed to the doorway, “in this sort of mood and you might as well hang a banner.”

He used his hand to highlight his imaginary banner as he said wistfully, “I love Laura Roslin... I like it.”

She shook her head at his antics before frowning and questioning,”Seriously Bill, how can we possibly progress with this relationship - we're in an impossible situation.”

“Honestly, I don’t know, but I do know, that I want nothing more than to make this work. You have so many battles to fight Laura, let me take the strain on this one, let me find a way.”

She was visibly moved by the words and through the pause in conversation they heard a timid voice from behind them, "Admiral."

The Admiral's head whipped round at the sound and Laura groaned loudly, it was obvious from the startled look on the lieutenants face that she had heard more than was wise.

Dualla, for her part, stood frozen to the spot, she had been sent on a rather urgent request from Colonel Tigh to track down the Admiral and give him a message. She had tried calling his cabin and one or two other places before deciding it was probably easier to go looking for him herself. She had been lucky when a crew member had told her that the Admiral had been spotted going in the direction of the hangar bay at quite a pace.

Arriving she was greeted by the sight of a small gathering standing about 20 meters from one of the shuttles, it consisted of Tory the President's Aide, one of the pilots and a few knuckle grinders, their attention seemed to be directed towards the shuttle whose hatch stood wide open. She walked over to them and asked if anyone had seen the Admiral, and was greeted by Tory, who rather huffily told her, “He is on the shuttle.”

“Stormed in about five minutes ago, ordered everyone out and judging from the President's face she wasn’t too keen on seeing him,” said the pilot.

Not sure how to handle this situation she said somewhat timidly to Tory, “I have a message for the Admiral.”

She had rather hoped that Tory would sort it out for her, but she seemed less than helpful and pointed at the shuttle as she said, “Be my guest.”

She walked somewhat slowly up to shuttle feeling rather absurdly like she could be executed at any moment. As she neared the shuttle she could hear no sound from inside and called out, hoping they would hear and come out.

It was not to be though and she turned to see the little gang standing behind her watching intently. She took a step closer and cursed her luck for having to do this - Adama in a bad mood was not someone you wanted to upset! The news that he was needed in CIC because his XO had walked off, complaining of being sick - coupled with the fact that Helo was unable to come to CIC, as he was minding Hera, would not please Adama. The Admiral was already well overdue for a rest break and had been noticeably tired today. She called out slightly louder and heard a peel of laughter come out of the shuttle, Dee swallowed a sigh of relief at the sound; maybe things weren’t as bad as she first thought. She stepped more confidently up the step of the shuttle and stood at the door as the Admiral clearly said to the president inside, “I love Laura Roslin... I like it.”

She stood stunned, unable to retreat or go on as the President mentioned their relationship and the Admiral reassured her.

Full of embarrassment and concerned at her predicament she awkwardly repeated louder, “Admiral.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

“Admiral”

Adama turned back to look at Laura and closed his eyes in disbelief before growling to Dualla, “Wait outside.”

Dee looked aghast as she stammered, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean…”

Adama turned towards Dee and stopped her mid splutter by calmly repeating, “Dee, wait outside.”

Still wide eyed with shock she responded with, “Sir,” before turning smartly and quickly departing the shuttle to wait outside as ordered.

As Bill, once again, turned back towards the President, she said frustrated, “Well that little secret lasted all of five minutes.”

Bill remained calm and tried to smooth it over, “Dee will be fine, I’ll explain things to her and she won’t say anything, she is one person that can be trusted, don’t fret.”

Laura found herself amazingly calm, now that she had made up her mind and committed to this relationship, she wasn’t going to easily be deterred and besides, she thought with amusement, she wasn’t the one that was going to have to face the hangar deck full of people - all curious about what was happening in here.

She nodded in agreement at his words as he took her hands and brought them up to his lips to kiss her knuckles before asking, “Please try and find a little time slot to have dinner with me?”

She grinned at his term as he continued, “now I’m going to go bravely out there, like a bomb has gone off… that way, hopefully, everyone will think that we’ve had a disagreement and will keep a good distance.”

“I’ll make sure that Tory gets the same message,” she said then smiled, “Perhaps then we will need a late night meeting to try and reconcile our views.”

“Oh, I like your thinking Madam President. With that he let her hands drop and said his goodbyes.

As he turned away from her, she called his name, gaining his attention again, she then stepped forward and snaked her hand out behind his neck dragging his head forward passionately bringing their lips together. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds before with equal speed she stepped back and said cheekily, “Goodbye, Admiral.”

Breathing more heavily, Bill shook his head in amusement before turning and heading for the hatchway.

As he drew near the hatch he straightened his shoulders and fixed his features into annoyance and stepped down from the shuttle, even if internally he was much happier than when he got on.

He moved swiftly over to Dualla and cut her off before she said anything by saying, “Walk with me,” in icy tones.

Dee grimaced as the Admiral quickly walked past her, ignoring the blatant stares from around the hangar deck. Dee found herself having to trot along to keep up with Adama and he didn’t stop until they reached a long corridor deserted of people.

The lieutenant jumped in before Adama had an opportunity to say anything, “Sir, you don’t need to order me not to say anything, I would never tell anybody what I heard.”

The Admiral smiled at Dee’s hasty gabble of words and reassured her, “Dee I would never order you to keep quiet about something like this, this is not your problem. The President and I would obviously prefer that this didn’t get out right now, but I won’t insist that you keep it a secret.” He stopped her, as she was about to speak in their favour, “We would of course appreciate if you didn’t say anything, but I won’t order it.”

“I understand, Sir, you don’t need to worry, nobody will hear anything from me.”

Adama nodded his head in thanks, and Dee continued, “And may I say Sir, I think it’s wonderful that you have found someone and President Roslin is a perfect match for you.”

“Mmnh,” Adama grumbled, “No you may not,” he started to walk away leaving Dualla standing unsurely until the Admiral turned and smiled indicating with his head that she should follow.

They continued walking through the halls of Galactica in comfortable silence until the Admiral gently enquired, “How have things been for you, Dee?”

“I’m fine, thank you Admiral,” she smiled, this man endeared so much love round this ship and it was at times like this that she knew why.

Visibly uncomfortable with asking but doing so anyway he said tentatively, “have you spoken to Lee recently?”

She sighed, “Yes, he wants us to get back together.”

“I see, how do you feel about that?”

“Sir, I know he is your son but….”

Adama stopped and laid a hand gently on her arm, “Dee you are my daughter-in-law, that makes you as much my family as Lee.”

Her eyes filled with tears at his words and said, “Thank you, it’s just with Starbuck…. I’m not sure he really knows what he wants and I’m frankly fed up with playing second fiddle.”

Adama’s eyes fell to the floor in guilty understanding and acknowledged her words, “He’s a fool if he can’t see what he has in you Dee.”

She smiled at him as they resumed their walk. From everything the Admiral had said to her, she had a feeling the President was one lucky lady. Having Bill Adama as a partner meant Laura Roslin was in for an entirely different relationship to the one she and Lee shared and Dee realised that she envied her.

Adama suddenly had an idea and turned to his daughter in law, “Dee can you do something for me?”

“If I can Sir.”

He said quickly, “Well I need something, Dee, and it will be a little difficult for me to explain a reason for getting it without causing curiosity, and I was wondering if maybe you could put some feelers out for me?”

Dualla looked slightly bemused at the apparent embarrassment the Admiral was in, as he tried to explain himself.

“I need…,” he put an arm round Dualla’s shoulder and spoke quietly, “I need chocolate, in some form or other, chocolate.”

Dualla looked at the Admiral in surprise at his request, she wasn’t sure what she was expecting but it wasn’t that. She smiled at the obvious sentiment behind the desire for chocolate, she had little doubt the presumed gift was for the President and she felt privileged that he trusted her enough to ask for her help.

“I’ll see what I can do, Admiral, it may require some bargaining power if you know what I mean.”

“Let me know what you need,” he said as he squeezed her arm before letting go as they continued toward CIC, both feeling they had shared something special.

As he walked into the hustle and bustle of CIC, Adama’s thoughts turned to the sticky problem of flowers!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Bill Adama rushed down the corridor as fast as he could without causing a scene, heading towards his quarters. In his hand he carried a precious piece of red paper. What was written on the paper was unimportant. The meaning behind it was significant.

It had been an unusually busy day and it left very little time for Adama to prepare for his meeting with the President, aboard Colonial One. It wasn’t the type of meeting he had been dreaming about since last seeing and feeling her lips upon his, two days ago - discussing food rations and FTL maintenance would be a long way down the list but just seeing her would be wonderful and seemingly a miracle - if their schedules were anything to go by. It felt a lot longer than two days since their shuttle incident, as Bill was calling it, and the inability to find space in their days for some private time was frustrating to say the least.

It did however give him time to work on the chocolate problem or more precisely it gave lieutenant Dualla time to work on the chocolate problem. When he had his last clandestine whispered meeting with Dee in the corner of CIC, the signs were not looking good, and judging from the look Saul was giving him, as he turned back round from their chat he needed to be a little more careful about having quiet cosy chats with members of his crew. Anything out of the ordinary for the Old Man would be picked up very quickly, he mused.

As it happened the game was already afoot and his XO was not the only one noticing the conspiratorial whispers between the Admiral and his daughter-in-law. As per usual it didn’t take long for the rumour mill to start, and soon every conversation or look that passed between them was picked up and repeated to others.

The two players in this soap opera, blissfully unaware of the extent of the attention being paid to them and unfortunately were therefore unable to stop the hearsay before it reached ears that were less than impressed by the news.

Upon arrival at his quarters the Admiral decided to freshen up in preparation for his meeting with the President. As he came back out he looked at the clock and sighed. Turning towards his desk realising he would need to get his plan right quickly, as he had only a small amount of time left in which to practice.

He went quickly over to the bookcase to find the little used title. If it hadn’t been for the age, the beautiful diagrams and the fact that he hated the idea of destroying any book, this one would have been in the bin or at least given away a long time ago. It was only his hoarding tendencies that saw it still here, for which he now found he was eternally grateful for.

He flicked through the book until he came to the vaguely remembered page and got to work.

The delicate work was temporarily halted by the sound of the phone ringing and the Admiral reached across to answer it, “Adama, go.”

“Admiral, it’s Tory, I have a message for you from the President.”

Fearful that the meeting was going to be cancelled and he wouldn’t be seeing Laura, he answered gingerly, “Yes.”

Tory’s forceful voice came through loudly, “The President apologises,” the words had Adama grimacing at the other end, as unbeknown the president’s Aide continued, “She asks if you could delay your meeting with her by an hour, as her present meeting abroad the Rising Star is overrunning.”

Relieved that his fears were unfounded and they would only be delayed, he agreed quickly to the arrangement. As he looked down at the sorry state of his desk he realised that the delay could work to his advantage and he got back to work.

It was sometime later when having finished that he straightened his shoulders and lifted his head from the hunched position he had been sitting in. He stood reasonably satisfied at his work and looked at the clock, if he left now he would still be fifteen minutes early - Perfect.

Grabbing everything he needed, he headed out for the shuttle to take him to Laura’s ship, stifling the urge to whistle as he went.

He was informed, as he expected that the President had still not returned to Colonial One, which gave him plenty of time to slip into her private area before returning to settle down in Laura’s office.

H e didn’t have to wait long as a slightly harassed President swept in followed by her little entourage. The Admiral stood as she entered and Laura looked surprised to see him, “Tory did contact you to let you know I was running late didn’t she?”

He smiled as he said, “Yes Madam President, I was just a little early that’s all.”

“Good, good,” she said as she laid the files she had brought with her onto her desk and dismissed everyone else.

Laura looked up at him with a rather worn smile and took off her glasses, this was not a place they dare show any affection towards each over, there were too many people coming in to interrupt and they both knew it.

He smiled back at her and asked, “Heavy day?”

She gestured towards the files and sighed, “You know just the usual.”

He nodded his head in understanding, it amazed him really, he mused that even in these times, so much of their days were taken up by facts and figures, in many ways things hadn’t changed at all.

As if to illustrate their need for caution, Tory came through unannounced and handed over some files Laura had asked for before leaving just as quickly.

Tory’s arrival and departure seemed to signal them both into business as they settled down to their meeting. Nobody would guess, as they argued over rotas and numbers just the sort of relationship they shared and that’s the way it would stay, they hoped.

As the meeting came to an end, Adama rose from his chair as did Laura, he took a quick look out the hatch to check the coast was clear before grasping her hand and bring it gently to his mouth to kiss it. “Farewell my Lady,” he said dramatically.

Laura laughed at his antics, and said goodbye, before he turned and left quietly.

Laura couldn’t help but wish their jobs didn’t have to get in the way of their private lives but they had to factor that into their dealing with one another, it was not as simple as a you and me, there was thousands of colonials depending on their judgements too, they couldn’t allow their relationship to cloud that reality.

Tory entered as the Admiral left and told Laura she had a little gap in her schedule before her next meeting. Laura decide to take the time to catch up with some of paper work she had brought back from her meeting with the civilian captains aboard the Rising Star, but first she wanted to wash up, her eyes felt gritty and a little splash of water would surely refresh her.

As she made her way back to her private area she spotted a small box sitting on her bed. A little wary, she made her way over and looked down on the box.

There was a small folded piece of paper sitting on the top and she picked it up and unfolded it before reading the hand printed writing, ‘For my fair lady’. Laura smiled at the message there was no doubt at who had left the box and cleverly he hadn’t need to sign it encase somebody other than Laura had found it.

Intrigued at what he could be sending her, she carefully removed the top of the box. Inside sat a beautifully delicate red flower made from folded paper. She smiled as she gently took the flower out of the box and spotted a message written where the flower had sat.

Her eyes filled with tears as she read the inscription,

‘This may not be the flowers you would have imagined, but believe me when I say each petal was folded with my love.

She held the flower in her hand, having to wipe the tears that had formed in her eyes. This was a typical for him, she was beginning to realise, a deeply thought out gift which she would treasure with all her heart, as she did the man who had bestowed the present to her.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

The Admiral stepped off the shuttle a happy man; he had managed to deliver his gift and would now wait, hopefully, for a positive response. He was fairly certain that Laura would love his present; it wasn’t a bunch of expensive flowers, easily obtained on Caprica before the Cylons had come upon them, but he was sure the sentiment behind his hand crafted gift would have more meaning to her anyway. He thanked all his years of model ship building as they had left him with quite dexterous fingers for his age. His only worry was that it was too soft hearted and she would think it silly.

As the Admiral made his way back to CIC, he was greeted by Lieutenant Dualla coming his way. She asked as she reached him, “Admiral may I have permission to go off ship, sir?”

“Certainly, Lieutenant, just make sure you’re back for your next shift,” Adama answered slightly puzzled by the request. It was not normally required for crew members, when every thing was stable aboard, to ask for permission to leave the ship, the only exception was pilots who had to timetable their time away to maintain a certain number available for emergencies.

Dee smiled up at the Admiral and explained herself, “I think I may have solved the chocolate problem, sir.”

“Really?” Adama asked hopefully.

“Yes, sir, I just need to hop over to one of the other ships to pick it up.”

“That’s great,” and enquired, “what do you need in exchange?”

“I’m not sure as yet, Admiral.”

“Well,” Adama carried on as a few crew members filtered past the two of them, “why don’t you come to my quarters when you get back and we can get you sorted out?”

As the crew gave the two of them, long glances.

Adama continued, “I’m very grateful for the attention you’re paying to this.”

As the crew members looked at each other with surprise.

“Not at all, Admiral,” Dee said, “I’m enjoying every minute of this cloak and dagger stuff, you know I’d do anything I could for you.”

As the crew members stride faltered.

“I’ll see you later then, Dee,” Adama smiled patting her on the shoulder.

As the crew members sped up to tell others what they had seen and heard.

If the Admiral’s light mood was noticed, as he came and quickly left CIC, it wasn’t mentioned, certainly not within ear shot of Colonel Tigh, who had his own thoughts on the matter. None of them very worthy of repeating about just what his old friend was up to with Dualla, but he couldn’t imagine, despite the rumours and what he had witnessed for himself, that Bill Adama would mess around with his son’s estranged wife. No, something else must be going on and that was more worrying than the idea of him frakking Dualla.

Much later saw a glut of shuttles boarding Galactica, on the first Dee sat happily, well semi happily she had achieved her aim to get something with chocolate in but it wasn’t quite what she had expected when she left. She hoped that the Admiral would be satisfied with what she had managed to get. She had done her best and she doubted that a single chunk of the confectionery still existed in the fleet.

She had rather enjoyed doing all this tracking down, it took her mind off her marital problems. Lee had been pressurising her to get back together but in the next minute he would be off sitting with Kara for hours on end in the cells.

As Dee had confided in the Admiral the other day she wasn’t going to compromise with Lee again, she loved him dearly, she just wasn’t sure that he felt the same and unless he was prepared to give her all of him then she didn’t want to know, she wasn’t going to have Kara Thrace’s leftovers.

Being able to help the Admiral, purely because of an embarrassing mistake of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, was a pleasure. He had cut a lonely figure in the last few years, no one to turn to and speak with on an equal level. Of course he had Saul Tigh and Lee but they tended to turn to him for support rather than the other way round. Laura Roslin was very much in the same boat, lots of supporters but very few friends. They had naturally gravitated towards each other - first as leaders, then as friends and hopefully now as lovers.

Looking back, if they hadn’t been so tied up in their own lives they would have seen the desperation that surrounded the Admiral when they had jumped away from New Caprica. He had been a smaller presence without Laura Roslin around and they had ignored the angry outburst as a simple need to reunite the fleet but now you could see it was that and something more, something very personal.

Dee stepped off her shuttle, as the other two transports came in and decided to make her way straight to the Admiral’s quarters. A sharp rap on the hatch and Adama was there inviting her in.

She pulled out the package for Adama and watched as he looked puzzled by what she held, “It’s the best I could do, sorry,” she said somewhat embarrassed by what she offered, she knew she had done well to get this, but now that she stood in front of her father-in –law it felt inadequate.

He took the package from Dee and opened it to see what it held before looking back up at Dee in surprise, “This is great, Dee, thank you.”

“There is only one, sir, that’s all I could get,” she said then grimaced, “and I had to promise a bottle of ambrosia for it.”

To her relief the Admiral smiled and nodded his head, “that’s fine I’ll sort it out for you.”

Adama came round his desk after putting away Laura’s surprise and stood in front of Dee before pulling her into a hug.

“Thank you for everything you have done to make this relationship of mine perfect,” Adama said as he held his daughter-in-law.

There was a crash of the hatch hitting the wall, “Just what sort of relationship are you having with my wife?” came the angry voice of Lee Adama standing in the hatchway.

The pair jumped apart as if guilty and stared in astonishment at Adama’s raging son.

“Lee,” Dee tried to smooth things over, “there is nothing going on here.”

“Really,” Lee snarled waving his arms about in fury, “then how come, I’ve heard from a number of people about how my own Father is playing around with my Wife, then I come in here, and find you all over her, I’d like to know exactly what is going on!”

The equally cross sounding voice of Laura Roslin was heard as she stepped round him through the hatch from behind Lee, “So would I!”


	14. Chapter Fourteen

“Oh, for crying out loud, can this get anymore bizarre?” Adama groaned.

Lee turned on Laura Roslin and snapped tensely, “What’s it got to do with you?”

A trio of voices piped up in equal annoyance, “Shut up, Lee.”

Laura looked angrily at Lee Adama, Lee looked angrily between Dee and his father, Dee looked angrily at Lee. Adama just turned away, shrugged his shoulders and headed for the bottle of ambroisa.

“Will someone please tell what exactly is going on? ” asked the President pleasantly.

“Nothing is going on, Madam President,” Dee said in a slightly fearful voice while trying to smile reassuringly.

“That’s not what I’ve heard,” Lee Adama said aggressively.

Laura glanced crossly at Lee before giving Dee her best smile designed to get her talking.

Laura secretly had absolutely no doubt this was all a Lee Adama overreaction, but wickedly she would rather enjoy watching Bill squirm in this situation.

The man in question obviously had no intention of taking part in the conversation, as he downed a glass of ambrosia in one, but as he looked up, he caught Laura's eye and she had the feeling that he knew exactly what was going on in her head. If he was always going to be able to read her this easily she might as well give in to his manly ways now. Laura's mind flipped out of the talk going on around her for a minute, manly ways, she thought, where had that come from? She watched him leaning back on the edge of his desk, legs crossed at the ankles nonchalantly in front of him, holding his empty glass lightly in his hands, hands that had so delicately folded that beautiful red flower, for her. And DAMN, he was actually smirking at her now. There was no fun to be had at his expense today.

They were both brought back to the present by the increasing volume of voices as Dee protested, "Lee, this is ridiculous, your father has been very good to me, since we split up."

Lee snorted with derision, "Yes so it seems, it's all true then? "

"No," Dee exclaimed, “I’ve been helping the Admiral with...” she looked with concern at Adama, all this would be so much easier without Laura Roslin standing there, but she didn’t want to spoil things for the Admiral.

“Dee has been working for me,” Adama said, coming to her rescue, “so stop being such a fool.”

“Doing what?” Lee demanded.

“That is confidential,” Adama’s voice said with authority, “and frankly you astound me at times, Lee, do you honestly think so little of your wife and I, that you would believe such stupid rumours? ”

“What else was I supposed to think?” he wined, “when person after person came up to me from Galactica to goad me about the affair.”

Dee’s eyes narrowed and filled with tears as she said, “That’s what really matters to you, isn’t it? You’re worried about how you look, not that our marriage is teetering on the brink.”

The tears clearly tracking down her face as she took one final look at her husband and struggled past him and out of the Admiral’s room.

Everyone stood stunned into silence for a second, before the President headed out quickly in the same direction. Leaving father and Son staring daggers at each other.

Laura ran a brief way to catch up with the lieutenant, and shouted, “Dee,” to gain her attention.

Dee stopped at the shout, and turned a tear streaked face to the President.

“I’m sorry, Madam President, I assure you that nothing was going on,” Dee said voice sounding strained.

Laura smiled sadly at her and admitted, “Dee, I should be the one apologising, not you. I never for one moment thought anything was going on.”

Dee looked puzzled, as Laura carried on, “I just wanted to wind up the Admiral, and that was incredibly insensitive of me not to take into account the effect on you and your marriage.”

Laura took hold of the both of Dee hands and finished, “I’m sorry, for my behaviour, will you forgive me?”

Dee looked at the President in wonder as she finished her apology. She had really not done anything to apologise for, but here she was worrying about her. If only her husband cared that much!

The lieutenant nodded in understanding and the two smiled together.

Laura indicated the direction she had come with her head and said, “I better go back and see if those two have killed each other yet.”

“Make sure the noose is round the right neck,” Dee said bitterly.

Laura smiled sadly at Dee and laid a hand on her arm, "Dee, If there is anything that Bill and I can do to help, if you just need to talk, I'd like to think you could come to me."

Dee eyes started to fill again as she said quietly, "Thank you, Madam President."

"It's Laura when we are not at work."

Dee nodded her head and attempted a smile.

"Now," Laura said turning in the direction of the Admiral’s cabin, " I'd better go referee."

As she neared his quarters she could clearly hear two angrily voices through the partially open hatch.

“You’re a bloody idiot, Lee we have all given you the benefit of not judging you on your sudden career change or should it be long holiday,” his father’s voice rang out, making Laura wince.

“Oh, here we go, you’re going to make this all my fault.”

The admiral’s voice came across more calmly as he tried to reason with his son, “Lee, you have a beautiful and gentle wife and yet you spend your time, when you’re on board, down in the cells with Kara.”

“What has Starbuck got to do with all this?” Lee spat.

Adama sighed in frustration, “everybody is aware that you seem to have some unfinished business with Kara including Dee.”

Lee looked down at the floor in guilt and shock that they were that transparent. “I had no idea …”

“I’m not interested Lee, just get it sorted out before you lose Dee for good, and if you can’t then let her move on to someone who can.”

“Like you, is that it?” Lee sparked up again.

Laura heard Bill growled in annoyance at his son, and lose his patience as he said, “Oh for.. just get out, go on, go!”

The hatch quickly opened wider, as Lee stepped quickly out, nearly colliding with Laura.

As he looked up into Laura’s eyes he remarked, “I suppose you want to give me a lecture too?”

“No,” she said gently, “I think your father is right, Dee loves you very much and if you’re really lucky she may take you back but don’t mess her about Lee, she deserves better.”

Not waiting for a reply she moved past him, into Adama’s quarters and shut the hatch.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Laura walked into Adama’s quarters to see the man himself gulping back another glass of ambrosia.

“Knocking that back a bit aren’t you?” Laura commented.

“Frakking idiot,” Bill cursed.

“I hope you don’t mean me, Admiral?” Laura teased.

“Sorry,” Bill apologised as he made his way over to his couch and slumped down onto it, “but what is wrong with him?”

Laura kicked off her shoes and came over to sit next to him, as she said, “He’s lost, Bill.”

Adama’s hand quickly moved across to rest on Laura’s thigh. She smiled, entwined her hand in his and squeezed.

“What a bloody mess,” he muttered before looking up at Laura and question, “Did you go after Dee?”

She nodded, “I went and apologised.”

Bill’s eyebrows shot up, “What for?” he enquired.

“Poor girl left here thinking the President, little old me, was out to lynch her for playing around with my man.”

If Bill’s eyebrows could have gone any further they would have at Laura’s explanation, “My man,” he said happily.

It was Laura’s turn to raise her eyes.

Bill’s humour disappeared, as he thought back to the confrontation. He took a large gulp of the ambrosia and put the glass onto the table next to Laura’s before sighing as he said, “I don’t think that what you and I were doing had any effect on proceedings.”

“Well I cleared the air anyway,” Laura said disappointed at the turn of conversation again.

Adama nodded and asked, “Is she alright?”

“No,” Laura answered honestly,” She’s angry and confused, I think.”

“Angry and confused just about sums Lee up as well.”

“Hmn,” Laura agreed.

“Bloody idiot,” Bill repeated.

“I keep telling you, I am not an idiot,” Laura grinned.

Bill turned towards her and smiled, “No you most certainly are not, Madam President.”

“Yes, and don’t you forget it, Admiral.”

“Perhaps it’s a mid life crisis,” Laura suggested.

Bill snorted before saying, “He’s a bit young for that isn’t he?”

“I was talking about you and Dee,” Laura giggled.

He raised his eyes at her sense of humour; he jumped up to refill his glass. “Can I get you anything?” He asked.

“Water, please,” she asked and watch him disappear into the kitchen area and returning with a large glass of water.

She waited for him to resettle next to her, taking a sip from the glass he had just given her before placing it on the table.

“No seriously Bill,” She tried again, “he has spent his entire adult life in the military. Now he’s having doubts about whether that was the right career for him. Couple that with his marriage teetering on the brink and Kara coming back and he’s floundering. He probably has no one to talk too either, I don’t suppose the other pilots are welcoming him with open arms.”

“Well he's not going about making friends very well is he?” Adama grumbled.

Bill’s hand came up to play with a curl of Laura’s hair on her shoulder, “You never for one minute suspected anything was going on, did you?”

Laura chuckled and joked, “Why would you play around when you’ve got me?”

Bill leaned in and kissed her on the lips before replying, “Why indeed? With you by my side, I’m thinking ‘YOUR MAN’ will never stray.”

“Good, because I know how to use the airlock and Admirals must be ten a penny in the fleet, I’m sure to be able to replace you easily,” She quipped.

“You can replace the Admiral anytime you like, but Bill’s not going anywhere,” he said seriously.

Laura smiled at his possessiveness and started to lift her legs up onto the couch underneath her in her usual manner. Before her second leg had reached its destination though, Bill stopped her and tapped his lap in invitation. Laura smiled and slipped her calves up onto his legs and sighed as he instantly started to stroke and massage them.

“That feels good,” Laura whispered, as Bill’s hands smoothed out the muscles in her calves. She half closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the couch in contentment.

“Magic fingers,” he said, fluttering them about comically before they went back to their work.

“Hmn,” Laura sighed, “I’m beginning to realise that,” she leaned forward to grasp his arm waiting for him to turn to her before she continued.

“That’s why I’m here,” she smiled, “to say thank you!”

“Aah,” Bill nodded, “You liked it?”

“I loved it, it was beautiful.”

“Just like you then, my love,” Adama beamed, before moving in to kiss her lightly on the lips.

Laura pulled him into a hug and rested her head on his shoulder, running her fingers through his hair.

She felt one of his hands snake round her back. The other one slowly moved up the outside of her thigh, sliding under her skirt and stopping midway, so that his thumb could rub gentle circles on the inside of her leg. Laura found herself moving the other leg to give him more room in invitation. She cursed herself as she let out any involuntary moan at the sensation of his roving hand, and he pulled away immediately and looked at her with a smile upon his lips.

She could have cried out in frustration as his hand started to retreat and as it reached the hem of her skirt she grabbed it, holding it in place.

“Bill,” she breathed her feelings clear.

Adama leaned forward again, touched his lips to hers and whispered, “Not yet, my love, not yet.”

“But…” Laura stammered.

“I haven’t finished courting you yet, when the time is right," he said seductively as he ran his hand down her side and following it with his eyes before looking back up into her eyes, "I will worship you, the way you deserve.”

He had promised to be a gentleman and it seemed nothing would dissuade him. Laura didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at his chivalry, but she liked a man with a plan, especially this one and if he brought the same brilliance to this as he did to his tactic plans - well she was in for a ride! One thing was for sure she hoped she didn't have to wait for too lengthy a period. Going so long without sex hadn't seemed so bad until the idea of it was reawakened, now she found it seemed to consume her every waking thought!

"I should go," Laura said, if she stayed much longer she might just be tempted to get him drunk and jump him!

To her surprise Bill leaped up from his seat and agreed with her quickly, a bit too quickly Laura smirked, perhaps being a gentleman wasn't as easy as he made out!

He held out is hand helping her up from the couch and they made there way to the hatch hand in hand. She turned to face him and chuckled, "One thing to our advantage with all these rumours flying round, nobody will be looking at me leaving your cabin late at night!"

"Mmn," he said as he wrapped his hands round her frame. "Poor Dee, as if she wants to be associated with an old man like me."

Laura exclaimed, "Hey what about me?"

Bill tried to backtrack quickly, "Well obviously she just a little young thing, whereas you have the taste of maturity."

"I'm not sure calling me mature is going to help your case."

"I think it's probably better if I shut up now and do this instead," he smiled, as he leaned forward and kissed her passionately, running his tongue along her lips and nibbling gently at them. As he pulled away, Laura felt thoroughly ravished and he'd only kissed her!

"Bye," she said, still slightly stunned, as he opened the hatch for her and she wandered out, looking both ways down the corridor before pulling herself together and heading for the hangar deck.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

The meeting had gone surprising well and quickly, the monthly assembly of ships’ captains, this time aboard Galactica usually brought up a large number of gripes but this time it had been relatively smooth going. The group was now on their way out, leaving Laura and Bill shuffling papers until everyone had left.

Bill glanced over at the President, he thought she looked tired and a little pale, it was getting fairly late now and he knew she still had another meeting before finishing for the day.

“When did you last eat anything?” Adama enquired seriously.

She narrowed her eyes at his question and side stepped it by saying, “I’ll get something when I’ve finished my last meeting.”

Laura sat down again and started to look for her notes for the next meeting as Tory walked in briskly looking down at the paper in her hands.

She looked up at the President as she said, “You have about 30 minutes until your next meeting, Madam President.”

“Tory,” Adama said waiting for the President’s Aide to turn to him before continuing, “Can you go and get the President something to eat before her next meeting please?”

Tory stared for a second at the Admiral, turned and took in the look of the President before agreeing immediately, placing her papers on the table and leaving for the canteen.

“Bill,” Laura’s voice warned.

“Laura, if you leave it much longer you won’t be able to sleep later,” Bill said reasonably.

“Chance would be a fine thing,” she muttered under her breath.

Bill picked it up instantly and asked with concern, “You can’t sleep?”

“It’s nothing,” she smiled wanly, “Too many things rattling around up here,” pointing up to her head.

“When you finish here, come by my quarters will you?”

“I’m tired, Bill,” she pleaded, “I just want to go back to my ship and sleep.”

“Please, Laura," he smiled, "I have something that will help you sleep.”

“Alcohol?” she questioned.

“No, natural sleep.”

Laura grinned cheekily, “Don’t tell me you’re going to relent on being a gentleman and we can…”

“NO!” Bill interjected, “You can have the rack and I will sleep on the couch.”

“Oh,” Laura pouted dramatically, but she had to admit she felt a whole lot less tired now just thinking about it!

“I will see you later,” he said walking over to the other side of her table leaning forward and kissing her on the nose.

As he walked out, he turned and said, “Make sure you eat what Tory brings you too.”

So it was, after another gruelling meeting, that Laura made her weary way to Bill’s quarters. She had sent Tory back to Colonial One, telling her that the Admiral had arranged for guest quarters as she was seeing the doctor first thing in the morning.

As she stepped into Bill’s room there was no sign of him, “Bill,” she called out.

He emerged half dressed, wearing only trousers, out of the bathroom area rubbing his wet hair in a towel.

“Hi,” he smiled dropping the towel down to his shoulders, walking over to her and kissing her on the cheek. He led her further into the room and stood behind her massaging her shoulders soothingly.

“First thing,” he said slowly, “You need a shower,” stopping her protest by pressing a finger to her lips. “I have laid out a bathrobe and some sweats that you can put on - you need to relax those muscles,” he pushed her gently in the direction of his bathroom and slapped her lightly on the bottom as she went in without further protest.

She stepped out of the shower feeling wonderfully clean and warm, as she walked out into the main living area she found Bill sitting relaxed on the couch. She noticed that he had put a tank on but his hair remained sexily messed.

“That was lovely, thank you,” She said grinning and coming to sit close to him on the couch.

He grinned back at her, happy to see her more relaxed and truthfully rather turned on by the sight of Laura sitting next to him in a bathrobe, her hair wet and combed through looking beautifully fresh and alive.

“Good,” he said reaching to put his arm round her shoulder and pull her closer. He placed a kiss on her wet hair and sighed in contentment. If only their life could be like this all the time he mused.

Laura rested her head on his shoulder before realising her hair was still wet and pulling away, “Sorry,” she said as she looked at the wet mark left on his fresh shirt.

“Its fine,” he smiled at her worried face, “don’t move… please.”

She sighed but leaned her head back again and they sat in comfortable silence.

“Do you think we could do this all the time? She questioned happily.

“Mmn, I wish,” Bill mumbled into her hair.

“I should go and dry my hair, otherwise I won’t be able to run a comb through it in the morning,” she said.

“OK, I’ll get us a drink before we turn in.”

She turned and gave him a quick kiss before reluctantly moving away from his warmth.

Once her hair was drier and more manageable she came out of the bathroom, to find that Bill had disappeared again. Not for long though as he poked his head out of the kitchen. “Why don’t you go and get into bed and I’ll bring you a drink though?”

“OK,” she smiled at his attentiveness.

She climbed into his bunk and settled herself under the warm covers. His smell was all around her and she couldn’t help but bring the covers up to her face and take a large breath of it.

Bill came in smiling with a mug and sat on the bed holding it out to her.

“Didn’t you want one?” she questioned.

He looked at her heatedly, “No, that’s just for you.”

She looked slightly puzzled by what he said and moved the mug up to take a sip. Before the hot liquid reached her lips, she pulled the mug away and her eyes looked down into the mug in shock, a smell long forgotten reached her nose and she inhaled in wonder. She looked up this time into the sparkling eyes of Bill Adama, “Gods, it’s chocolate,” she said in astonishment.

He chuckled at her reaction, he had to admit just making the drink, the smell had been intoxicating.

She looked back down at the drinking chocolate in excitement and took a hesitant sip. She closed her eyes in satisfaction and joy.

She took another sip and sighed, “You are the most amazing man,” she said brightly.

He looked in pleasure at her, pleased by her reaction. He shook his head as she held out the mug for him to take a sip. Leaning forward, careful not to jog the mug in her hands, “I’ll just have a taste,” he said kissing her, running his tongue along her lips and as they opened he swept every bit of the chocolate taste from her mouth.

He sat back and licked his lips as she smiled at him, "Mmn, not bad and the chocolate was nice too!"

She laughed and she pulled her legs up slightly, so that he could sit further onto the bed with his back resting against the side wall. Laura cupped both hands round the precious mug and started drinking down the contents with appreciation.

The occasional oh’s and ah’s had Adama shifting in his seat, which wasn’t helped with the sight of Laura’s tongue darting out to lick her moist lips.

He felt amazingly grateful to Dee for making this possible by tracking down that single packet of instant chocolate drink; he only hoped it hadn’t made her life more difficult that it already was with Lee, he had yet to come across his irritated son again since the confrontation in this cabin. Frankly he was in no hurry either.

Sitting here with Laura as she lay in his bed, was something he had only dreamed of before, and making her happy was something he wanted to do from now on every day. He had never imagined at his time of life that he would find love again but then the Cylons had come along and changed everything, not always for the worse it seemed!

All too soon the mug was empty of every drop and she handed it back to the watching Admiral.

"Thank you," she whispered contently.

"It was my pleasure; do you think you will sleep better now?" He asked sweetly.

"Nothing but sweet dreams," she giggled.

"Ah, all about chocolate, no doubt," he smiled.

Laura leaned forward as he was about to get up and cupped his face lightly, running her fingers down his unshaven face, "No, all about you I think."

As her hand started to drop from his face, he grabbed hold of it and places a gentle kiss on her palm before finishing with, "Goodnight Laura."

"Night," she responded, as he started to walk away and snuggled down under the covers.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Laura sighed heavily as she walked towards the ward room. She really wasn’t in the mood to sit through a meeting with Tom Zarek and Bill Adama. They were always difficult. Bill made no secret of the fact he didn’t like Tom and Zarek loved to go out of his way to irritate the Admiral as much as he could. Inevitably for Laura she went back to her early career and spent her time trying to keep them apart like a couple of schoolboys in the playground. She only wished she could get away with a clip around the ear occasionally.

As she opened the hatch and stepped in, the figure of Lee Adama stood up with surprise. “Madam President, I didn’t expect…” he looked round her as if expecting someone else to be standing behind her.

Laura stepped further into the room and waited for Lee to explain himself.

Lee stuttered worriedly, “I thought… I was told my Father was coming down here.”

"He is, we have a meeting with the Vice-President, I'm a little early," she smiled politely.

"Right," Lee said distractedly, looking around him unsure of what to do next, "It's just that Dee won't talk to me and," he stumbled over the words, "whatever sort of relationship they have, she will listen to him."

Laura felt for him, she really did, he was going through a crisis and each time she saw him he seemed a little more depressed - but she couldn't help frowning at Lee's turn of phrase, "Relationship? You're not still suggesting they are having an affair?"

He looked guiltily at the floor and mumbled, “There are still these rumours flying around about women in his cabin."

He turned troubled eyes up at Laura and pleaded, “I just need to know for sure.”

She knew she shouldn’t have said it but it slipped out before she could stop herself, “He’s with me, Lee, so why would he be after your wife?”

Confused by the statement, Lee said, “What do you mean?”

Sighing in frustration at Bill’s son, she just shook her head and waited for him to catch on. It didn’t take long as he replayed the conversation in his head.

“You’re sleeping with my FATHER!” Lee yelped.

“Well that is news,” came a bemused voice from the doorway behind Laura.

Laura’s head dropped at the sound, this day had just gone from good to bad. It had started so promisingly, waking up in Bill’s bunk, not with Bill but surrounded by his smell, the next best thing. He had brought her in a drink and placed her neatly folded clothes on the bed suggesting she take the bathroom first. They had eaten breakfast together like any ordinary couple, swapped tales, talked about their day ahead. She had then made her way to see the doctor. The news had been encouraging, did she dare to hope? The rest of the day had gone by quickly and this was supposed to be the last meeting of the day, not the best way to finish off a day but not the worst either. It meant that she and Bill could end it with dinner and nobody should have noticed. Well that had been the plan before Laura had shot her mouth off, trying to help the woebegone figure of Lee Adama get over his silly idea of his father and his wife, she might add. Now the amused voice from behind was sure to make her pay.

“Tom,” she said without humour.

“Laura,” he smiled as she turned round to face him.

Lee Adama still in shock from Laura’s bombshell, looked from one to the other and decided that he didn’t want to be a part of this when his father walked in - and made a quick excuse before leaving. He had a lot to digest after all!

To Laura Roslin's surprise, Tom made no immediate comment and went and sat down at the table. Warily Laura did the same and they both sat waiting for the man in question to turn up. She just prayed that Tom wasn’t going to rub Bill’s nose in it the minute he walked in.

“I just have to ask one question,” Zarek said leaning forward in his chair.

Here we go Laura thought but she could do little about it, so turned to look at him.

Clearly enjoying himself Tom asked, “What part of the grumpy, bad tempered, emotionless, old sod, did you fall for?”

“Tom, don’t start,” Laura warned, “besides,” She said smiling wistfully, “I love the side of him you’ll never see.

Tom Zarek took a deep breath and sat back in his chair eyes wide. He hadn’t expected that honest and heartfelt answer and the depth of her feeling for Adama shocked him.

“It’s serious,” he said with a hint of awe and disappointment.

Laura took off her glasses and made eye contact with the now solemn Vice President.

“Yes,” she said surly.

“You realise how disastrous this could be to both your positions?”

“Yes.”

“And your going ahead anyway,” he said, slowly shaking his head.

“Yes.”

“I’m going to need more than one word answers as your Vice President, Laura.”

Laura exhaled sharply and glanced away. She had hoped for a little longer before having this sort of conversation with anybody, but she had no one to blame but herself. Now Zarek was demanding answers, she couldn’t blame him, and where in the blazes was Bill. He could be answering some of these questions. Although as she turned back to Tom, maybe it wasn’t such a good idea the last thing she needed was a bout of fisticuffs.

She looked down at the table where her fingers were fiddling with her pencil, without allowing Tom to notice she pressed her two thumbs against the middle of the pencil until it snapped quietly. Here goes, Laura thought and looked directly at her Vice President.

“For the first time in so long, and I mean way before the Cylons turned up on our doorstep, Tom.” She paused until she had Tom’s full attention, “I feel loved, he makes my life complete. It’s early days in our relationship, I know, but I can’t see a time when he won’t be there for me.”

“He’s not been…” Tom started to argue.

“The Admiral has to do his job, Tom; Bill will always pick up the pieces.”

“That’s just a convenient excuse,” Tom said slightly bitterly.

Laura smiled, “Maybe, but it’s also the reason why this could work, and don’t for one minute think this won’t work both ways.”

Tom smiled at this, “I’m sure. The Quorum won’t like this Laura, but then you know that, that’s why nobody knows you’re sleeping with the Admiral of the Fleet.”

Laura coughed slightly and mumbled, “We haven’t actually slept together yet.”

“What! Don’t tell me his forgotten how to do it,” he laughed.

Laura just ignored him and looked at him.

“OK, OK,” he relented, “I’m going to keep out of this for the moment, because you do your job well and begrudgingly so goes Adama, but don’t come running to me when things get out of hand.”

She smiled in appreciation at Tom and said,” Thank you.”


	18. Chapter Eighteen

He wanted to whistle again, and from experience that wasn’t a good thing. As he marched along at a good speed towards his meeting with the President and that low life Vice President, he could literally feel the hum of the mighty battleship around him; he had grown so used to her sounds enveloping him, he was sure he would be able to pick up a problem within the ship just by listening. It was odd but he thought that the Galactica had sounded different when it was all but empty orbiting New Caprica, it had sounded and felt off, not quite right - but maybe he snorted to himself, that had just been the imagination of one lonely old man!

Bill finally felt that maybe things were starting to look up and go his way. If he started to list the good things, one name was repeated throughout: number one, Laura had positive news this morning about her treatments; number two, Laura was in his life something to certainly lighten his life; numbers three to one hundred, generally involved anything that had the name Laura Roslin in- the reason he wanted to whistle and smile his way through each day. Not that he did of course, he was the Admiral after all!

Unfortunately not looking quite so good on his dradis at the moment, was the figure of his son, coming down the corridor walking so quickly he was at the point of running towards him.

He obviously wasn’t after him though, as he stopped rather abruptly before quite reaching him. Adama swore he could see Lee’s brain ticking over, wondering if he could turn around and head in the opposite direction without being spotted by his father. He seemed to think better of that idea, as he once again started towards his father - this time at a more sedate pace...

Adama sighed somewhat guiltily at this.

Lee's reservations about seeing his father didn’t bode well, the two hadn’t actually spoken since the fiasco with Dee and Laura.

As Lee drew level with his father, Bill noticed the boy looked rather ruffled.

“Dad,” Lee said looking around distractedly.

“Lee,” Adama stated wary of the reaction he would get. He really didn’t want to air his dirty laundry in public, but as he looked around him, to his surprise, not a soul was to be seen.

“Dad, I…,” Lee stuttered, “I just spoke with the President and she told me…you know and I wanted to say…”

“Lee, what are you talking about? ” Adama asked puzzled.

“Well, she…” Lee pointed and waved his arms back in the direction he had come. “Um, the President, she explained that you and she are…” Lee stammered, not quite able to get the words out. “Uhm, I obviously need to apologise for my mistake about Dee,” he smiled in wary embarrassment.

Bill stood baffled a little, through the fast paced one sided conversation, that Lee was rattling off, trying to catch some part that made sense. He vaguely realised that Laura must have told him about their relationship, well he was sure she had a reason, he’d find out later when they had dinner. He just wasn’t sure of the reception it would get with his somewhat estranged son.

The idea that Bill could get a word in, died on his lips, as Lee wasn’t finished and he laughed in a slightly hysterical way and continuing with his fast rhythm, “Of course, it seems silly now, you know thinking about it, I mean Dee’s young enough to be your daughter, I mean why would she want …” Lee came to a sudden startled halt as his brain caught up with his words.

He looked at his father- his now frowning father and took a gulp of air before back peddling his ill chosen words quickly.

“Well, it’s not silly of course, that women would find you attractive,” he sniggered slightly, thinking he was being amusing as he continued, "You have that whole 'Admiral of the Fleet' thing going for you," realising, as he rambled that he seemed to have his foot caught firmly in his mouth and wanting to kick himself, nontheless he tried again, "not that you need that to attract women, you'd be fine without it ... I'm sure..., well you are, cause their’s the president and all,” Lee spluttered to a halt, face red with embarrassment and sweat breaking out on his forehead. Sons really shouldn’t have to have conversations with their fathers about this sort of stuff!

Bill looked on as Lee kept digging a larger hole for himself. The amusement he felt at his son’s embarrassment, kept well hidden. He couldn’t actually remember when Lee had last said this much to him and all of it was achieved without him having to say anything!

Although Lee was clearly rattled, probably by the new information he had gained from Laura, for once he didn’t seem angry at Bill and for that he was grateful, no matter how it came about.

Not entirely ready to let Lee off the hook, for upsetting Dee so much, he said, “I think it’s your wife you should really be apologising too, don’t you?”

Lee looked down at the floor before looking back up in sadness, “I know,” he nodded his head at his father, “I will,” he said positively.

Adama nodded back at his son in agreement before starting to turn away.

“Dad,” Lee called out before he had fully turned away, “I’m… I’m happy for you.”

Bill smiled softly, slightly surprised by Lee’s words and acknowledged to his son, “Thank you, Lee, That’s…” he hesitated and looked directly into his son's eyes, “That’s good to know.”

Father and son smiled at each other for the first time in a long period.

This time it was Lee that started to head off leaving his father standing in the corridor watching him walk away.

Lee turned back a few meters away from Adama, suddenly remembering something and said, “Oh Dad it’s not the President’s fault, just keep that in mind when you speak to her.”

Adama thinking he was talking about Laura telling Lee about their relationship said easily, “It's fine, I don’t mind that she told you, Lee, I would have told you myself anyway, you have a right to know.”

Lee pulled a face and muttered, “I wasn’t talking about that but thanks,” he said darting away before he had to explain further.

The Admiral considered his words carefully wondering what he was referring to and as he started off back down the corridor. He was going to be late for his meeting now and Bill hated to admit that he ever wanted Laura left in the company of Tom Zarek for too long.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Admiral Adama walked into a roomful of laughter. More worrying was that it came to an abrupt halt as the President and Vice President noticed his presence.

His distaste for Tom Zarek went up a notch!

"Admiral," Laura said pulling herself together, after a lurid tale of Baltar's Presidency from Zarek.

Her Vice President, had been describing rather vividly, how he had walked in on Baltar, in a very compromising position. Laura, despite her deep hatred for the former President, couldn’t help but laugh at the odious little man’s predicament. What she wouldn't give, to have the chance to string up the traitorous cylon loving criminal, like that, she thought - wasn't worth having.

"Madam President," the Admiral said stiffly, his former good mood having taken a nose dive upon walking in on Laura and Zarek giggling together, "I’m sorry for my tardiness, I was delayed by a crew member." It was a lie, Bill knew, Lee was no longer a member of his crew but he really hoped that was a temporary matter, at least they seemed to have patched a few wounds today anyway. He had frankly been pleasantly surprised when Lee had accepted his partnership with Laura. Perhaps Lee was starting to come to terms with the events that had happened so recently.

"That's quite alright Admiral, Laura and I have plenty of things to occupy us," Zarek said mischievously giving the Admiral his one hundred watt smile, designed purely to irritate.

Bill's face, Laura noticed, turned even stonier at the Vice President’s words; she turned her gaze over to Tom who was still smiling at the irritated Admiral.

Great, she thought, Tom's going to make this meeting as difficult as possible with the little comments, that he knew bugged Bill so much. She kicked herself as she realised belatedly that she hadn’t asked Tom not to say anything about fact that he knew, she and the Admiral were in a relationship. If he let that out she surely wouldn’t hear the end of it from Bill. Of course she would tell him, at the first opportunity, she just wanted to be able to let him know gently, put her own spin on it! Well one way or the other, as she looked from her Vice President, to her Admiral of the Fleet, it couldn't be helped now.

So she said with authority, “Let’s get down to work shall we gentlemen."

Bill broke eye contact with Zarek and said pleasantly to Laura, "of course, Madam President," before sitting down at the table opposite Zarek leaving Laura at the end with her colleagues on either side.

“Ok what’s the first thing on our agenda,” she said shuffling though her papers until she came across the correct piece of paper. “Ah the problem with the firearms you brought up last time you and I met,” Laura said turning towards Adama.

The Admiral was about to answer the question as Zarek piped up sarcastically from across the table, “Are you firing blanks, Admiral?”

Laura’s pen flew out of her fumbling fingers at the comment and landed on the floor before rolling under the table.

The Admirals glare strengthened, if that was possible as he sent daggers in Zarek’s direction.

“Damn,” Laura said, as she looked around for her pen and did her best to ignore the two men in the room. If she looked at Zarek at the moment, she might be tempted to hit him round the head with the nearest heavy object, and if she looked at Bill, she was sure he would see the fact that the cat was out of the bag with Tom, regards their affair.

She continued to look blankly around the floor until she spotted the allusive writing implement, then started to stand up to get it from under the table, “Allow me,” Bill said at the same time as Zarek said, “I’ll get it.”

Laura took a deep breath before stating crossly, “I think I can manage to get my own pen, THANK YOU!”

As it happened the pen had rolled a long way under and as Laura bent down to retrieve it she was forced to get down on all fours and crawling in a rather undignified manner for the President of the twelve Colonies, under the table. She considered giving Zarek a hard pinch to the top of his leg as she was down there, to shut him up, but figured he would find a way to use that to his advantage as well!

Adama and Zarek both watched as the President bent down in one of her shorter skirts, to find the missing pen, they both used the opportunity to appreciate her very fine legs and… Bill’s eye suddenly shot across the table, aware that he didn't want Zarek thinking the same thoughts he was and he cleared his throat in a growl at the sight of Tom Zarek eyeing his girl’s assents.

At the sound Tom’s eyes came slowly round to meet Adama’s, which was the way Laura found them when she reemerged from under the table, glowering intently at each other in some sort of macho staring contest . She raised her eyes and sighed, perhaps they could just draw straws for her!

She sat herself down again and said sharply, getting the two men’s attention once again, “Right where were we?”

“I believe the Admiral was telling us that he was having trouble with his guns not firing, but of course, you know all about that, don’t you Madam President!” The Vice President said smoothly trying not to laugh and look innocent at the same time.

The Admiral slammed his own pen down in annoyance and ignored Zarek, at whom Laura was glaring.

The Admiral explained with a patience that amazed Laura, “As I was about to explain, I have had my engineers looking at the problem and they seem to have figured out what it is and are working on a remedy.”

“Well, good, that’s good, is it a problem in the meantime?” She asked trying to get things back on track.

“No, we have enough ballistics in reserve, to cover, until production is going strongly again.”

“Right, let’s move on then,” she said ticking one thing off her list.

The rest of the meeting went on, in a tense fashion. Adama kept his temper as Zarek worked to break it. Laura patiently worked through the agenda and sighed in relief when it was over. Zarek’s last act of irritation to Bill was to sit in his chair once the meeting was over waiting out the Admiral, who was obviously hoping to speak to the President. Laura was forced in the end to enquire, “Is there anything else we can do for you Tom, the Admiral and I have other things to discuss?”

“Oh I’m sure you do, Madam President,” Zarek smirked, ”but no, I will see you at the Quorum meeting tomorrow,” and he gathered his things together and smiled, “Admiral,” he said as a goodbye, leaving without receiving an answer from Adama.

As soon as the door shut, Laura heard the Admiral mumble, “Prick.”

She said evenly, “Bill, he only does it because he knows it irritates you.”

Bill’s eyes rounded on Laura and he accused gruffly, “You told him about us, didn’t you? Is that what you both were finding so amusing when I walked in?"


	20. Chapter Twenty

"No! I mean, yes but..." Laura stumbled over her words guiltily.

She hadn’t expected Bill to work out that quickly, that Tom’s comments meant he knew about their relationship and Bill was clearly not happy. Adama’s and Zarek’s relationship was tenuous at the best of times, one day she expected it to end up in a full scale fist fight. Thankfully Tom was now out of the room, so it was up to her to smooth over the Admiral’s ruffled brow.

"What is going on here, Laura?” Bill blustered, “I can accept you telling my son, it's not the way I would have chosen but its fine, but Zarek?"

"It's not like that, Bill," she protested.

"Zarek for frak's sake," Bill said while standing up from the table and prowling round the room.

"Bill, calm down, it was an accident, Lee and I were discussing it and we didn't realise that Tom was standing in the doorway."

Bill nodded his head in disappointment and paused before asking bitterly, "What does he want to keep quiet?"

She raised her eyes at Bill's animosity. ''Nothing, you should give him a chance, Bill, he's changed."

"He's a criminal."

"A criminal who save my life on New Caprica, if he hadn't pushed me down that hill..."

"Saving his own skin more like."

"You’re over reacting," Laura said calmly, putting her things into the briefcase.

"That's easy for you to say - you just have to put up with him trying to look up your skirt, I have to listen to his taunts about my manhood?" He said, with a look on his face, that if he had been a teenager would have been called a pout.

Laura bristled at his words and said crossly, "WHY is having to put up with any man trying to look up any women’s skirt so much better than being teased? "

She slammed the last of her folders in the bag and exclaimed, "That is such a chauvinistic thing to say!"

"I'm not a chauvinist," Bill roared.

"No you're not, so why are you behaving like one, just because it's Tom Zarek who's found out," she said, "and by the way, Tom wasn't the only one looking at my hemline, or so it seemed from where I was kneeling".

"So now I can't look at your legs!" Adama said throwing up his arms in anger. "This relationship is going far isn't it?" he said sarcastically.

Growing annoyed at his attitude again she said, "That's not my fault, now is it, I would have frakked you any number of times, but ohno we have to wait for the perfect moment, don't we?" she said sarcastically moving up to stand in front of him.

Furious at the fact that all his attempts at being romantic were being thrown back in his face, he lashed out, "Oh I’m sorry I didn't realise you were that easy if that’s all you wanted, you should have said."

The slap was hard and sharp as it vibrated across his face. The silence was deafening, breathing heavy as they stared daggers at each other.

"FRAK ZAREK!" Bill exclaimed loudly, not looking away.

"I'd rather not, Thank you Admiral!" She said still angrily staring at him.

He looked down at the floor, as a smile graced his lips at her words, and his hand went up to rub his face, "I can tell your father was a boxer," he said more calmly trying to defuse the situation.

"You think a nice little smile and compliment about my slapping ability is going to be enough to get you out of the mess your in?" she said seriously.

Adama's smile faltered then disappeared, "how did this all become my fault?" he asked boyishly.

"Since you came into this meeting with Tom, with that 'hands off, she's mine attitude', that's when," she said tartly and then smiling sweetly, "tell me at what stage, when you and Tom were posturing did your brain go, ' keep your eyes off my woman' ….and let me guess, the 'my' was in capital letters, wasn't it?" she inquired knowingly.

Bill's mouth opened and closed several times, before taking the easy and sensible way out and said, "Sorry."

She shook her head, finding it difficult to be angry with him any longer, and brought her own hand up to rub at the red mark visible on his face, his head tilted into her hand slightly and she allowed her fingers to caress the stubbly skin.

“Tom and I have an understanding, Bill, he will not say anything, so stop worrying,” she said soothingly, "I have no feelings for him apart from a mutual understanding of the way things are. I am also quite capable of slapping him down when the need arises."

"Oh I can believe that," Adama said touching his face again.

"So no more macho, testosterone, staring contests with him."

Bill was about to protest until Laura laid her finger on his lips.

“No,” she said shaking her head. She patted his face a couple of times and said, “Now be a good boy, and go and get my bag from the table,” she pecked him on the cheek and walked towards the door.

Adama was left standing, slightly confused by how they had got to this point and turned to speak to her, again he words never left his lips as Laura noticed and waved her hand at him in dismissal, “ahh ahh, bag, dear,” she smiled, now in total control.”

Bill sighed and walked over to the table and picked up the surprisingly heavy bag and brought it over to Laura.

As he held out the bag he inquired cheekily, “Would you like to have sex now?”

She smiled at his words and took off her glasses as if she was ready to give him a considered answer and said smartly, “I would love too...but as you know, Tory will be, in any second, plus, you're not getting any younger and really these tables don't look too comfortable, we don't want you putting your back out on the first attempt do we?”

She put on her glasses again and started towards the door, swaying her hips to draw Bill’s attention, before turning back to him, as he stared wide eyed at her and said with the same touch of authority, “You keep asking though and I may let you at some stage, dear.”

Damn, Bill thought, she enjoying this far too much, Damn Zarek and his firing blanks comment.

Just as she was leaving the room, Bill piped up in from behind her, “Why did Zarek make the snide comment about my guns?”

Laura pulled a face and carried on out the door, leave that one for another day she thought.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Bill Adama's brain went into overdrive; by his reckoning he had some making up to do with the woman of his dreams.

All his hard work at wooing Laura Roslin were now null and void. He'd made a fool of himself with Zarek, well according to Laura, he had. She appeared to be able to read him like a book these days and now he was playing catch up. He wasn’t even sure she was coming to dinner tonight as they had arranged.

In a fit of temper he had been more than disrespectful to her and gained himself a slap in the process, the first one in his life! Carol-Ann would never have done that, she had been into long drawn out silences, and if that didn't work she would resort to banging objects about, to get her point across.

Laura was the one pulling all the strings now. Truth be told he was a little nervous about the sex part of things, he thought back to Laura's words - 'the perfect moment' - she’d said he was waiting for, he wasn't so sure, maybe the moment his courage kicked in would be a better analogy. He hadn't actually been what you would call active, before this whole run for Earth had started; "rusty" may be the tip of the iceberg he thought, "seized up" was probably closer to home! He shifted his weight to his other foot suddenly uncomfortable with his thoughts. CIC probably wasn't the place for this. As he pulled the hem of his trousers down slightly. He wasn’t even sure he wanted her to come to dinner!

Tigh stood over the other side of the table top and listened to his friend and Admiral sigh, again. He’d come back from the meeting with President and Vice President of this ravaged fleet, in rather dull spirits. He could understand that being in a room with one of them would be bad enough; the pair together must be like going to the drinks cabinet and finding it empty!

Bill was usually able to cope with them though, and this rather introverted Adama was different, The Admiral was often uncommunicative but Saul couldn’t say he was in a bad mood because he wasn’t the bad tempered Admiral was easy to spot. The Colonel resisted joining in with Bill as a sigh bubbled up inside him.

Laura Roslin! Tigh thought, she had some hold on his old friend and Saul suspected he knew which part too!

"How did your meeting go?" Tigh asked trying to pull the Admiral out of himself.

"Fine," Adama said watching the ships moving round Galactica.

"Zarek his usual slimy self?" his XO said quietly.

Bill suppressed the urge to agree and just gave Saul a hard look, before carrying on with what he was doing.

"Oh come on," Tigh said, never knowing when to let go, "you can't tell me, you haven't noticed how our esteemed Vice President is always first to any meeting with Laura Roslin."

"Mmn," Bill said trying to ignore his baiting.

"He's hoping to get her alone, so he can try and worm his way into her affections."

The Admiral's eyes turned quickly to his friend, and he was unable to stop his sharp tone "What?"

Tigh's customary smirk was in place as he answered, "He's after her."

Bill gritted his teeth at the insinuations, after all he couldn't disagree, he'd long thought that given the opportunity he'd jump at the chance. No matter what Laura said it didn’t change the fact that Zarek would always try.

Bill forced his head back to the screen and said, "I'm sure the President can handle him."

Tigh snorted, "I'm fairly sure that, Madam President could handle every man she came across."

"So say we all," Bill muttered under his breath, out of Saul's ear shot.

"You say something? “Saul enquired.

"No and I think you have said more than enough."

"OK, OK, Admiral," his XO said turning away and wandering across to the other side of CIC, whispering to himself, "He used to be much more fun when he was just a Commander!"

"Saul," Adama shouted across the room making his Second in Command turn back towards him.

"Sir?"

"I have some reports to go through and phone calls to make, I will be in my quarters for the next hour or so," he said starting to walk away, "you have command."

"Yes Sir."

As the Admiral exited the XO mumbled to himself in a sarcastic voice, "Hello, Madam President, this is your tame Admiral speaking, did you know that Tom Zarek wants to frak you? Not to mention, your ever ready, willing to serve, Admiral of the fleet."

Once the Admiral returned to his quarters, his first job was to pick up the phone, “Give me a secure line to the President please.”

“Laura Roslin,” came the controlled voice from the other end.

“Are you still coming back for dinner?” He asked hopefully.

“I don’t know,” she said making his heart sink, “Will you make it worth my while?” Laura said lightheartedly.

Bill thought for a moment, “Ah, what sort of incentives do you require, Madam President?”

“Really Admiral your going to have to use your imagination,” she laughed.

Making her spine tingle he growled down the phone, “I’m using my imagination right now, and it’s not repeatable even down a secure line.”

“Mmn, I getting interested,” she said in a low sultry voice.

“Interested enough to come to dinner?”

“Yes, I think I could manage that.”

“OK,” he said hesitantly.

“Bill? Have you changed your mind?” She asked in concern at his tone.

“NO!”

“I’ll be there in about an hour then, make it an hour and half, I have to freshen up and change.”

“OK,” Bill swallowed.

“You’re doing it again,” she laughed.

“Sorry, it’s fine,” he said covering his nervousness with a joke, “I’m just thinking about my limited wardrobe.”

Laura whispered down the phone, “I’ll give you a break; I like a man in uniform, see you later, Bill.”

The Admiral replaced the phone. It seemed so simple on the phone but now she was coming over and they may not have said it, but he had no doubt that this would be the night…Performance anxiety… FRAK.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

This was quite possibly the worst dinner date she had ever had, well apart from the time when she had met that man in the bookstore, she mused. She was no more than eighteen at the time and he was an older university student. had been impressed by his reading material if truth be told, as he had gushed about the books he had read. As a lover of just about any literature she had been blinded by the words and not paid enough attention to the rather brown patchiness of the man’s clothes or the rather over enthusiastic and detailed descriptions. As it turned out after she had asked him out and he had reluctantly agreed, she had then been greeted by the sight of her date sitting at their table in the little intimate restaurant she had booked, having brought along his best mate! She had sat all evening long listening to the pair review and dissect every book they had ever read. By the end of the evening she found that she cared a lot less for literature.

Of course then there was that guy at the conference that one time...

No maybe it wasn't the worst, but it wasn't quite how she had imagined a romantic night with Bill would go.

Conversation had dried up a long time ago; the occasional sentence had reverted to ships’ business rather than small talk and playfulness.

Bill sighed discretely under his breath, this was his fault he knew but try as he might nothing was coming. The night had started well enough, after the brief phone call to Laura; he had got things rolling with a shower and shave, sorted out what they were going to have for dinner and then moved onto the thorny problem of clothes. Laura had joked that she liked a man in uniform but it just didn't feel quite right sticking that back on, but the wardrobe really was bare. He had settled in the end for his dress uniform trousers mainly because they were less faded then anything else he owned and a t-shirt, grey in colour. He didn't want to look stuffy in his jacket - and tanks were just too casual, so t-shirt it was. He went through a drawn out process of working out whether it should be tucked in or left loose and after a few attempts at gut sucking he went for tucked in. There was surprisingly little time before Laura knocked on his hatch and as he answered quickly, his breath caught in his lungs at the sight of Laura Roslin standing at his hatchway looking radiant as always. Bill sucked his stomach in just a little more, before inviting her in.

"You look beautiful, ”he said taking the jacket from her shoulders as she slipped off her shoes and left them in the corner.

The meal had started off well, they had chatted as usual when together, but as the night drew on and the meal came to an end so had the conversation. Bill sat somewhat frozen in his chair as he started to feel the pressure build at what he felt they were both expecting from this evening.

“You nervous?” she asked somewhat shyly.

“No, why would I be nervous?” He denied quickly.

“I am,” Laura stated generously knowing full well he was.

He looked up at her and smiled at the truth in her words, nodding in agreement. “It’s kind of ridiculous at our time in life isn’t it?” He said fiddling with the stem of his glass.

She reached out and caught his wayward fingers in her's , entwining them and shook her head, “it’s not ridiculous at all.”

“It’s too important; I don't want it to go wrong,” He admitted.

She nodded and smiled at his words.

“Make love to me, Bill,” she asked softly.

At her words, he swiftly looked down at the tabletop.

“Make love to me, Bill,” she repeated. Her hand lifted his chin to look at her, smiling in encouragement.

He nodded and stood suddenly. Gently pulling on the hand he was still clinging to.

As Laura pushed her chair back and stood, Bill hesitantly said, “you realise I haven’t…”

“Ssh,” she said stepping forward and kissing his lips softly trying to take away his doubts, “Me either,” she stated.

He shook his head, “Yes but I haven’t for a really long time.”

She leaned back from him and raising her eyebrows in question. Bill shrugged his shoulders in apology, “I didn’t mean to imply you would have been more... uh… never mind,” he said pulling a face at his inept words, whilst chanting mentally 'smooth Bill, smooth'.

“I just don’t want you to be disapp…”

“Bill, if you don’t stop apologising for something you haven’t even done yet I’m going to start thinking about finding Tom.”

“No, that is not funny,” he said grabbing her waist and starting to tickle her.

Laura squirmed and edged away from him, “No tickling or I will be out that door do you hear me?”

“Hatch.”

“What?”

“It’s a hatch, not a door,” his voice rumbled.

She walked over to the phone on his desk and picked it up.

“What are you doing?” he enquired.

“I'm going to find out where the vice president is.”

He moved over to his desk with surprising speed for a man of his age and took the phone out of her hand replacing it, “you woman are a menace,” he growled from the other side of the table.

She giggled, “Worth all the trouble, do you think?”

“Probably not,” he laughed and grabbed the phone as she made to pick it up again. ”But I’m willing to give it a try, if you are?”

“I may have a spare 10 minutes,” she said in mock seriousness.

He moved round the table to stand in front of her and put his hands on her hips smiling as he said, “Oh it won’t take that long.”

Laughing together, he kissed her sweetly on the lips. “Let’s go to bed,” he said holding her hand.

“Rack.”

“What?" he said, then realised the joke and gave her hand a tug towards his rack, "oh funny.”

“Now, he can’t wait to get me to bed,” she said sarcastically moving across the room swiftly behind him.

He stopped again and let go of her hand, “Well if you don’t want to, we can always play cards?”

Bill smiled down at her as Laura's face turned serious. She reached out with her hand running it down the front of his t-shirt. Grabbing the bottom of it she started to pull it from his trousers, looking up at his serious expression as she did so, Laura pulled the shirt up, as he lifted his arms so it could be pulled off. She watched his face, as the t-shirt hit the ground, and he swallowed hard. They both stood slightly wide eyed as their breath sped up.

He watched with worry as her eyes took in the scars upon his torso. Her hand once again reached out and ran down the length of it before she asked, glancing back up at him, "do you get any pain from it?"

"It aches sometimes," he admitted, watching her the whole time.

She ran both her hands up the bare chest running them across his shoulders, down his strong arms and caught both his hands in hers.

He grasped them strongly as she lifted their entwined hands and brought them to the front of her blouse. Their eyes met, his asking for permission. She moved forwards and placed her hands on the top of his hips, her fingers sliding down the top of his trousers. Bill's large hands struggled with the tiny buttons of Laura’s shirt, as each one came undone it revealed a little more, making his hands shake a even more.

As the last fastening was undone, Bill swept it off her shoulders and caught it in his hand as it fell; he started to move them over to his rack discarding clothes as they went. He lay her down on the sheets and as he climbed on top of her, he said smiling, “It’s seems to all be coming back to me now,” causing her to giggle, which turned into sighs and finished with moans of satisfaction and love.

As the sweat dried and their breath returned to normal she sighed contently

"Gods, I had to wait a long time for that."

"Mmn, for what?" Bill mumbled drowsily from beside her, head already buried in the pillows.

"You said to me ages ago that you would rip my clothes off and make wild passionate love to me."

"Oh, that," he smiled and got up on one elbow to look down on her, "Well, I’m not sure it was that wild and technically I took your clothes off and folded them neatly on the chair but apart from that, not bad, huh? He said puffing out his chest proudly.

She smirked up at him as he towered above her looking far too pleased with himself, "Well..." she couldn’t help giggling, "technically I could give you a couple of tips, you know a few pointers for the future,” she said watching Bill’s face fall slightly and continued on, “perhaps I could get Tory to write them as bullet points," the last part was shrieked as he growled and started in on her mouth all over again.

The END


End file.
